Skin Deep
by WofOZ
Summary: Terror is a funny thing. It strikes fear in the hearts of many and causes some to cower and submit. Thankfully, Steve's not having it, Five-0 isn't having it, and they damn sure wont let anyone else have it. Not on their watch, not on their islands and most definitely not when it involves their own Jersey detective.
1. Coffee Run Gone Wrong

**Recently I had the unfortunately pleasure of being the victim of prejudice. I wont get into it and it wasn't a serious incident; more stupidity than anything else but from that I've given rise to this new story. **

**So we can thank the idiot who wasn't raised in this century and had a firm talking down from several of the people around me during the incident. I dedicate this story to that person whose ignorance shocked me past my writers block.**

**Here's me taking that lemon and making lemonade!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Oz**

* * *

The end.

Or at least, that's what it felt like. Well it wasn't THE end, it was more like HIS end that's what a certain Jersey detective was convinced he was experiencing at that very moment.

How or why it was happening Danny Williams had no idea. Sure maybe he'd been a little brisk with the barista at the coffee place when she'd forgotten the cream in his coffee but who wouldn't be? It was four forty-five in the morning and not only had he been woken a half hour ago by his fearless and sleepless leader, he hadn't been caffeinated. So maybe he regretted giving the chipper Hawaiian girl a pinched smile as he politely demanded she make the drink again before he found some way to shut down the shop for health code violations. But had that brief interlude really lead to his current situation? He'd actually apologized when she returned with a new drink and a slightly more forced smile.

She'd eased her stance a little and said he wouldn't be the first and wouldn't be the last. So Danny's taken his coffee and the three others he'd gotten for his teammates and headed out. That's when the end began.

One moment, he was rounding the back of the building to the parking lot behind and the next thing he knew a white-hot pain threatened to take him from the conscious world. He wasn't sure it hadn't as blow after blow was delivered to his body again and again. It was the simple disbelief of what was happening to him that had short-circuited any self-defense response his brain would allow.

Something must have changed because finally mercifully the blows had stopped but not before he was sure his bruises had bruises and there was possibly a broken bone or six he had suffered.

"What the...? Oh sh**!" In the haze of pain and shock unfamiliar voices wafted into his ears as he felt himself being dragged but suddenly dropped.

"Keep your voice down fool! What is it?"

"This ain't some dumb haole, look!" Danny felt someone roughly grab his belt; he could only be thankful he'd left his gun locked in the glove compartment of his car.

"Is that a badge?!"

"He's a G*d damn pig! Brah! Dude! We beat up a hoale pig!"

"Ah ha! Yes, bruddah, yes! Let's dump him and go; he ain't seen our faces."

While the two voices traded back and forth gleefully, Danny felt himself being once again lifted roughly and shoved bodily forward only to land on what smelled like garbage.

'A dumpster? Really?' Danny's stunned mind thought to himself as the metal lid slammed down shrouding him in darkness.

"We gotta call someone. We gotta help him man." Curiously it was then a third voice joined the first two, it sounded less excited and happy and more hesitant and scared. "I ain't... I ain't goin' down for killin' a cop. We were just 'sposed to spook the Haole's but this is too far brah, too much! I didn't sign up for this!"

"We ain't going down for nuthin', now keep your damn mouth shut and let's get out of here," said the first voice. Several quick footsteps could be heard and soon faded far-far away.

Danny simply lay there, in his dark prison on a mound of garbage trying to figure out what was going on. Had he the faculties, he would have realized he was badly injured, hidden from any helping hands and trapped in a small dark place. But shock and injuries won out and moments of pain faded to nothing as an oily darkness seeped into his fogged mind and relieved him of the want to even think of how much trouble he was in.

**Five-0 Head Quarters: **

"Hey boss?" Steve looked up from his computer to find Kono leaning just inside his doorway. She looked tired, hell they all did and as much as Steve had felt bad waking up his team he knew they couldn't let their lead go. Three weeks ago random attacks had started happening in areas of Honolulu that had a mix of tourists and locals. The attacks would happen at random and different areas but the accounts from the victims had always been the same.

They were on vacation or simply looked non-native. The attacks would happen in the wee hours of the morning or late at night basically when no one would be around to help the victim. So far six people had been attacked and unfortunately one had died of their injuries. The Governor was breathing down Five-0's neck as the media was starting to put fear in the hearts of tourists and the industry was starting to suffer.

Then two hours ago, Steve had gotten a phone call from the night watch at H.P.D. Their cyber-crime unit had stumbled across a link to a website called "Aloha Kama'aina Style!" The site profiled all six victims horrific beatings and then left comments about how tourism was ruining the islands. This was the break Five-0 had been waiting for and now Steve had called in the team, regardless of the hour to go through the videos to see if they could catch any faces or evidence to stop the people responsible.

"What's up Kono? You found something?" Steve asked. Kono shook her head as she fought a yawn.

"Chin's still dissecting the videos, there's a lot to go through," she replied. "Just wondering if you've heard from Danny." Steve jerked his head back and looked at the clock on his wall. He'd been so involved in his own research that he'd completely forgotten about their fourth man. Sure enough, it was 5:50 am and Danny was over an hour late. Getting to his feet Steve pulled out his cell and hit his partner's speed dial.

After six rings the detective's answering service picked up; "Hey its Detective Williams, leave your details at the beep. If this is Commander McNo-patience, I'm sure I'll see you soon so don't bother." *beep* The message always made Steve laugh as it had the first time he'd heard it but the fact that the statement didn't seem to be true this time had the Navy SEAL a tad worried.

"Hey Danno, did you go back to sleep again? Come on buddy we got work to do and you were supposed to bring coffee. Kono's getting crazy eyes already." At that the Hawaiian officer grinned at him and shook her head. "So give me a call partner, let me know where you are." With that Steve hung up and stared at his phone.

"Something wrong?" Chin had appeared in the doorway next to his cousin. "Danny forget the coffee?"

"He didn't answer," Steve replied. Then he frowned and looked up at the two cousins who returned his look of consternation. Danny had been just as eager to get this case closed as anyone. He'd spent long hours and followed every lead in an effort to stop the senseless violence. It just didn't make sense that he wouldn't have been the second one to the office earlier that morning even if he was getting the coffee.

Just as Steve was considering making the trip to his partner's apartment, his cell phone started ringing again and low and behold up popped a picture of Danny with Grace in his arms.

"Speak of the devil," Steve sighed shaking his head. He gave the cousins a smile before answering; "You get lost on the way to the office Danno?" he joked.

"Uh..." When a very unfamiliar and very NOT Danny answered the detective's phone, Steve's spine stiffened drawing looks of concern from his teammates.

"Who is this? Where's Detective Williams?"

"M, my name is Keyla," said a shaking voice. Clearly whoever this was, was obviously upset and Steve knew he had to reign in his own concern if he wanted answers. He motioned to Chin to trace the call and followed the two cousins to the main computer table before returning to the conversation and putting it on speaker.

"Okay Keyla, can you tell me how you got this phone?" Steve asked.

"I heard it r, ring... he's... G*d I don't know I, if he's alive... I don't... I don't want to touch him." Steve's gut bottomed out, Kono and Chin's eyes went wide with concern as they all looked at one another. Swallowing hard, Steve forced himself to be calm.

"Sweet heart I need you to be strong for me right now okay?" he said. "Is the man short and blonde and wearing a badge that says Five-0?"

"Y, yeah," Keyla said. "M, Manny's called an ambulance but... but I don't know."

"Coffee shop of Manoa St," Chin said the trace having finished. Steve didn't need anymore, he Chin and Kono were moving toward the exit.

"Keyla I know it might be scary but please, I need you to check if he's breathing and has a pulse," Steve urged.

"Kay." There was shuffling over the line and Steve could hear and for a second he wondered if the call had been dropped.

"Hello?" said a new male voice.

"Who is _this_?" Steve grit out as he leapt into his truck and started the engine.

"Manny, I own Koa Coffee Hut," the man replied. "I've called an ambulance and the cops and yeah, the guys breathin' brah but he ain't looking to good. Keyla was takin' out the trash and just heard a phone ring. She's all shook up." Steve allowed himself to take a breath glad that is sounded like this guy was handling the situation.

"My name is Commander McGarrett," Steve said with an official air. "That guy's my partner and a senior detective with the Governor's task force; you don't let anyone but police and paramedics near him understand Manny?"

"You got it Commander."

Breaking every speed limit he could and weaving in and out of traffic like a mad man, Steve pulled up in the parking lot behind the coffee-house where an emergency scene was already unfolding. Chin and Kono pulled up seconds behind and together the three of them raced through police tape badges raised straight into the heart of it. An older man and a wide-eyed local girl stood off to one side as two paramedics and four fire fighters were crawling all over one of the buildings dumpsters.

"Okay, he's stable, nice and careful now on three," One of the paramedics who was in the dumpster with one of the fire fighters. "One, two, three."

Steve skidded to a halt suddenly unable to move. Chin and Kono did exactly the same as Danny's battered body was hefted out of the dumpster and gently placed on the waiting gurney.

"Danny..." Kono whooshed out. That got Steve moving, badge raised he raced forward to his partner's side trying to ignore how badly the man looked.

"Commander McGarrett, Five-0, he's my partner," Steve said jogging along side the gurney.

"Worked with your team on a few scenes," one paramedic nodded. "We're scooping and running with this one Commander, you're welcome to come for the ride." And Steve did so, he knew he didn't have to tell the cousins to handle the scene and that he'd keep them informed. They were a strong enough team to already know how a situation like this could go.

As the ambulance wailed its way through traffic, Steve watched as his partner's shirt was cut open revealing a mass of nasty bruises.

"What happened?" Steve asked in disbelief. As the paramedic worked to attach IV's and constantly check Danny's vitals, he shook his head.

"Best guess is he gotten beaten up good by at least three people," he replied. Then he paused only for a second in his ministrations; "Was at a scene like this a few days ago," he said. He looked up with a dark look in his eyes; "As I recall you and your team showed up there too." A rage like no other filled Steve's gut as he looked down at his blonde partner and narrowed his eyes. The gang they'd been tracking had now made the mistake of making it personal.

As Steve watched his friend take painful breaths, he put a hand gently on the man's leg.

"We'll get them Danny, you just hang in there," he encouraged.

Four hours of sitting in the waiting room, drinking bad coffee and pacing like a caged lion and Steve was finally rewarded with a doctor appearing and immediately heading in his direction. He'd been keeping in touch with Chin and Kono as they took statements and catalogued everything and anything that could be considered evidence. They were just finishing up and moments ago had called Steve to let him know they were on their way to the hospital.

"Doc," Steve nodded. "How's Danny?"

"Remarkably he'll be okay," the doctor replied. Steve closed his eyes, fought off every emotion that threatened to burst forth and took a breath. Opening again and allowed a small amount of relief he looked sternly at the man before him.

"He didn't look like he'd been fine Doc," he replied. The doctor nodded with understanding.

"Which is why I say he WILL be fine and not IS," he answered with respect. "He's got a minor concussion, three cracked ribs, a sprained wrist, two broken fingers and some cuts that needed a few stitches and deep bruises we're keeping an eye on but he's been cleared of any serious internal injury." Letting the information sink in, the Doctor put a hand on Steve's shoulder and squeezed reassuringly; "He's an extremely lucky man Commander, in fact, it looks like he managed to curl up on himself most likely protecting himself from serious injury."

"He was unconscious the whole way here," Steve said almost like he was trying to find out if the Doctor was lying to him or not.

"Yes he was, severe shock will do that to a person," came the calm reply. "As I said, we're watching him closely but we've got fluids and oxygen pumping into him as well as a regiment of pain medication. We'll keep him for 24 hours but baring any complications he'll be okay to go home for rest. He woke up shortly after he was brought in and has been steadily improving, I figured you'd want to be there for him as soon as I could allow."

"You thought right," Steve nodded. "Lead the way and... thanks Doc."

Soon enough Steve found himself at the foot of his partner's bed taking in the man's condition. Yes Danny did look better from the mess he'd been when Steve had last seen him but he was a far cry from looking like... well, like Danny. The detective's face was pale and bruised, his wrist was splinted, fingers as well and his chest tightly wrapped. Every breath looked like it hurt; undoubtedly it did with his rib situation.

"In't get the coffee. Sorry." Steve was so busy taking the man in that he startled slightly realizing two slits of blue eyes were now looking up at him. Quickly getting to his partner's side, the Navy SEAL put gentle hand on the man's shoulder.

"Don't worry Danno, I think I can forgive you," he smiled. Danny's face cringed and he tried to take a deep breath before abandoning the idea and opening his eyes a little wider.

"What happ'nd?" he grunted. Steve fought back the bitter taste of rage in his mouth and shook his head.

"What do you remember?" he asked. Danny tried to adjust himself as if it might help with the pain but again, abandoned the movement quickly.

"Nnn' wanting cream an' being a jerk about it," the detective replied. After a moment, Danny blinked his eyes a bit wider and he looked up at Steve. "Did I get beat up because I made the coffee lady angry?" he asked. Steve chuckled sadly but shook his head.

"No," he replied. "We think it might be..."

"The case we're working," Danny grunted.

"Yeah," Steve sighed. "M'sorry brah." The detective grunted again put gave him a small smile.

"For what?" he replied. "You didn't throw any punches."

"Sorry I haven't found these bastards yet," Steve came back instantly. Danny waved his good hand and shook his head.

"We will," he said. Then he winced and curled up a bit, a sure sign that it was time for some more pain medication.

"Time for the good drugs?" Steve asked.

"F'you'd be so kind," Danny chuckled through his pain. Steve pressed the call button to alert the nurse's station before giving his suffering partner another smile.

"You tell me what you need, Danno," he offered. With a wince and a grunt, Danny shook his head.

"Nail'em to the wall partner," he sighed. Then waking up a bit more, due to pain or to make sure he got his point across, Danny looked Steve in the eye and said; "I'm the last one, y'hear?"

"I hear you," Steve nodded firmly. Just then the nurse came in and gave the two men a smile.

"What can I do for Hawaii's finest?" he smiled.

"Drugs and lots of them, please," Danny replied.

"Detective," the nurse scolded playfully as he approached one of the man's IV's and started pushing buttons to release more pain medication. "Keep talking to me like that and the Commander here might think I'm your dealer." Steve laughed glad that Danny appeared to be in good hands.

"He can think what'er he wants," Danny said with a slight slur as the drugs started into his system. "M'the one in pain here... N'd stop... c'nt... sing… purple... ugh." This time the nurse and Steve shared a laugh together as Danny's eyes drooped and he drifted off to a narcotic induced sleep. After a second of the nurse watching to make sure the detective's vitals were steady, he turned to Steve and extended a hand.

"It's an honor sir," the nurse said. Steve, a bit surprised, shook the man's hand and smiled. "You don't know me but two years ago your team busted a jewelry store robbery and got all the hostages out safe; One of them being my 75-year-old grandma. I promise you up and down your man here will be well taken care of as long as I'm on watch." Smiling, Steve was happy to be reminded that there were people out there who appreciated what his team did regardless of where they were born and raised.

"Thanks Nurse...?"

"Ben Mokulele," the man replied.

"Ben," the Navy SEAL nodded handing over his card. "Call me Steve and call me if ANYTHING changes, I need to meet up with my team and catch the people responsible for this. As of this moment you're the man I come to if something happens to my partner okay?" The Hawaiian nurse gave a nod and tucked the card away in his pocket patting it down for safe keeping.

"Will do sir," he nodded firmly. Feeling a bit guilty but knowing Danny would want him to keep going with the case, Steve reluctantly headed for the door. At least he could take stalk in the fact that Danny's nurse, a sturdy built Hawaiian was ready and willing to help his partner should the need arise and until Steve could get back to him.

The SEAL had just reached the hospital doors when Chin pulled up in Steve's own truck without Kono. The look on the cousin's face was anything but promising.

"Hey, how's Danny?" Chin asked as Steve climbed in the passenger seat.

"Amazingly he'll be okay, thank G*d," the Commander said letting out a deep breath he'd been holding for hours. Chin nodded clearly grateful but still seemingly distracted. "What's going on?" Steve asked point-blank.

"The video, it was released two minutes ago," Chin said quietly. "Cyber-crimes alerted us and Kono detoured back to the office to check it out."

"Okay we knew that would probably happen," Steve said not quite understanding Chin's trepidation. "What aren't you telling me?" he asked. Chin paused and gave a look that only the Zen like calm man could give before carefully continuing.

"The video title is "Round One"," he explained. "The subtitle is; "Stay tuned for another "pig roast""." Steve's eyes went wide with anger and disbelief.

"These punks are upping their game to cops? Tourists and people who didn't look like them weren't bad enough?" he asked incredulously. Chin shook his head as he pulled into traffic again.

"Looks like they got a taste of something they liked," he replied with disgust. Steve seethed for a moment before narrowing his eyes in anger not just for his partner but for the police force, native or not, on Hawaii.

"Yeah, well they're about to get a taste of Five-0," the Navy SEAL snarled. "And I guarantee you it wont taste as nice."

* * *

**Yay! New multichapter! ****Hope you liked the first chapter and you'll review/stick with me for more! **

**Heads up; if you thought the whumpage was over... you clearly haven't read my other stories. MWA HA HA!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Oz**


	2. Stopping At Nothing

**Hey! Wow, wasn't expecting as many people to review and or favorite/follow the first chapter but it gave me a huge burst of happiness to know that so many good people out there believe in the goodness of humanity. (Or a fun whump story either way! Lol)**

**You're all my heros and I hope this story does you justice! Be fierce my friends!**

**Oz**

* * *

By the time they got back to the office, Steve had managed to calm himself at least to a level-headed point. He knew getting angry wasn't going to help anyone just like he knew as a law enforcement professional he had to rise above. Still the image of Danny being hauled out of that dumpster like some sort of trash was burned into the Navy SEAL's mind and though he wouldn't let his rage take over, he would make sure the guilty were punished.

Walking through the HQ doors Chin and Steve gave each other a look as Kono stood ramrod straight at the computer table staring at it like she didn't realize it had been there moments ago.

"You okay cuz?" Chin asked as the two men approached her. Kono looked up at them her eyes wide with sadness, fear and anger.

"I just finished watching the video," she said quietly. Steve sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You could have waited for us," he offered gently. Kono however just shook her head the woman was stronger than many gave her credit for.

"I wanted to get a head start," she replied. "The sooner we do, the sooner we find out who hurt Danny. Steve... this video is worse than the last one."

"They've been getting progressively worse," Chin supplied. "The first victim was only knocked around a few times before the group ran off. Almost like they're getting more confident in what they're doing."

"Or ballsy," Steve sighed. "These guys had to have seen Danny's badge before they chucked him in that dumpster. They knew he was a cop and they kept on going. Then they post it on the internet like there some sort of local heroes."

"You thought the other videos were bad," Kono said shaking her head. She queued up the website and went to the latest video only to pause just as she hit play. "If it's all the same to you guys..." When she trailed off, Steve knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Go take a break," he nodded. "Chin and I will watch and then we'll get down to business." With a nod and a spin of her heels, Kono disappeared into her office without looking back. Steve then turned to Chin and gave him a stern look; "You've watched the other video's all morning," he said offering the man an "out". Chin, ever the detective and friend stood taller.

"All the more reason to watch this one," he replied. Then he reached over and hit play.

This video, like the others before them was taken by someone who must have lain in wait for the groups next victim. The camera was night vision as all the videos had been due to the hours they were taken. Steve instantly recognized the coffee shop parking lot and set his jaw tightly knowing what he was about to see. Sure enough Danny appeared through the back alley balancing a tray of four coffee's as he fished through his pocket for his car keys.

Steve saw the first perp and knew Danny didn't stand a chance. One second his friend was up, the next the first attacker gave him a vicious punch to the back of the head. The coffee went flying as the Jersey detective fell to the ground and was instantly swarmed.

"There's more of them," Chin said calmly. Though his voice was level, Steve knew his teammate was struggling just as much as he was. He watched as the crowed of at least six, kicked, stomped and punched Danny as the detective curled into a ball and covered his head. After almost a minute, half the group ran off leaving three masked individuals and Danny squirming in pain on the ground. The biggest of the three guys picked up Danny only to suddenly drop him and point at something.

"They found the badge," Steve snarled. "You think they'd notice that before they beat the hell out of him." Curiously though as the video went on, one of the masked individuals jerked back a few steps and wrapped an arm around his waist. While the other two high-fived each other, that one's body language suddenly looked unsure and wary.

However when the two other figures turned on that one, he dropped his arms and helped them haul Danny's weakly floundering body toward the dumpster. One good heave and they tossed Danny inside like he was nothing more than a sack of rotten apples. Steve wanted to close his eyes and curse but for the sake of his partner he didn't. He was eternally grateful when he felt Chin's hand on his shoulder giving him a squeeze of sympathy.

When the dumpster top closed, two of the three perps ran off but not the last one. The timid one was still hesitating. It was only when the videographer in the bushes leapt out and ran at the lone man did the two run off together and the video cut out. Steve let out a breath thinking that was the end but suddenly the screen changed to black with words appearing as a deep mysterious computerized voice spoke;

"You have seen we are unafraid," said the voice. "Now you see there is no one to truly protect you. Not even the Governor's so-called Task Force is immune. Pele demands her Islands be left only to the natives. We will be lenient, hoale's have four days to leave the islands to her sons and daughters. Police, you have 24 before your kind, like one of your best here on this tape are sacrificed in the name of our ancestors blood. If you think we are not serious maybe this will convince you..."

Suddenly a still image of Danny's bruised and bloody face appeared on the screen with his full title "Detective Daniel Williams, Five-0". As soon as it appeared it vanished and the video was finally over. For a split second, Steve didn't know what to do with himself. Danny had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time but the video had made it look like they'd targeted the Five-0 detective on purpose.

"We need to find out who that last perp is," Chin said shattering into Steve's red-hot rage. The Navy SEAL looked at him and nodded.

"The one who was hesitating once he saw Danny was a cop," he agreed. "That's the guy we get, we flip and we take down this whole operation."

"I'll highlight his details from the last few videos and see if I can get anything that can tell us who he is," Chin nodded. Steve gave a sharp nod before putting his hands firmly on the computer table.

"No one messes with me, my family or anyone I care about on the islands Chin," Steve said with much certainty. "Understand?" Chin gave him a firm nod before heading off to his own office to get to work. As he did so, Steve turned back to the blank screen before him and silently wished he could un-see what he had just seen and trying to understand how anyone could still be so ignorant. Shaking his head, Steve decided there were something's in life even he couldn't understand. All he could do was follow Chin's lead and get to work himself.

**Queens Hospital Several Hours Later:**

Danny had woken up from heavy sedation minutes ago and was only slightly disconcerted that he'd slept for almost six hours. He'd also apparently been moved from one room to another and while he was sure he was completely safe in the hospital; as a detective he couldn't help but be bothered just slightly that so much had gone one around him and he'd been blissfully unaware.

Trying to take his mind of the slightly unsettling details, the Jersey native had started flipping idly through channels once Ben, his dutiful nurse, had given him the remote. As he was flipping away wondering what his team was up to and how long it'd be until he could rejoin them, Danny happened upon a news channel. His eyes grew wide and his mind went dumb as a picture of his bruised and bloodied face appeared with his name and position written underneath.

Ignoring his pain, Danny sat up and turned up the volume;

"As we can now confirm, Detective Williams has been admitted to hospital for trauma and the website "Aloha Kamai'aina Style" has released this video among other attacks warning foreigners to stay away from the Hawaiian Islands," the reported said. "Once again, links of several brutal beatings have come to light through this website. At the moment, H.P.D. nor Governor's office of his task force Five-0 have given any comment on the situation."

Danny's entire body tensed and he was mashing on the nurse call button just as a light started up from his cell phone indicating a call but unfortunately it was on the far side of the room. Ben was there in seconds and before he could say anything, the detective jammed his finger toward his cell.

"Phone!?" he demanded. Ben hopped too and handed off the phone and as quick as Danny could he answered not caring to see whose number. "Hello?"

"Danny?" Of all the voices Danny expected to hear, Stan Edwards' was not one.

"Stan?"

"Oh thank G*d, Danny… Grace and Rachel just saw the news and Grace is hysterical. I had to call you to see if you were alright." Danny closed his eyes and took a moment to silently vow to hunt down all the reporters and producers involved in that news segment and arrest them all for whatever reason he could find.

"Stan, I need you to put me on speaker close to Grace, please," Danny ordered.

"Done," Stan replied. For once, Danny was glad Stan was around and seemed to have a level head to not question but just do. A moment later, Danny heard his baby girl wailing away crying for her "Danno."

"Grace! Gracie! Baby I'm here! I'm okay!"

"Hear that Grace? It's Danny, your Danno, listen sweatheart," Rachel urged. A few huffs and sobs and the crying died down a bit.

"Danno?" said the gentle sweetest yet scared voice in the world. Danny was nearly overwhelmed with how much he loved that little girl and for a second just held the phone to his head. Thankfully, Ben had the good sense to grab his shoulder and give him a squeeze of support. Danny gave him a nod and took a breath.

"I'm hear monkey, I know what you saw may have looked bad but I promise you I've had worse okay? I was born in Jersey; if I can survive your mom's cooking I can survive anything right?"

It made his heart soar when he heart not just Grace's chuckle but sighs of contentment from both Stan and Rachel. Danny could have blamed it all on them at the moment and he was sure they would simply be glad Grace wasn't upset anymore and that Danny was alright.

"I want to see you Danno," Grace said. "I need to make sure you're okay."

"We all do," Rachel threw in. Sure things had been rough between Danny and his ex-wife but the detective knew she still believed in him as a good man who didn't deserve to be hurt like he had.

"Soon enough, I promise," Danny replied. Then he bit his bottom lip as he realized he'd been made a fool of on State tv, lord knows how far it had gotten off the islands due to this "website". "But you know what I do right Grace? You know I have to catch the bad guys so that-"

"-No one else gets hurt," his daughter replied for him. Danny smiled and would later blame any tears on his injuries. "Danno?"

"Yeah babe?" he asked.

"Will Uncle Steve and Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono be helping you?"

"Are you kidding me? Have you met my team? I'm surprised Uncle Steve hasn't burned the islands down by now!" Danny joked. Though he winced at the pull on his ribs and various other injuries, he made sure it didn't seep into his voice. "I don't just need to get the bad guys Monkey; I need to protect them from your Uncle Steve's madness." By now, Grace was in full-blown giggles which sounded like the tinkling bells of tiny happy faeries to a father's ears.

"I'm glad you're okay Danno," Grace said once the giggles died down. "I'll see you soon, promise?"

"I promise," Danny said. "Now can I talk to your mom for a moment?"

"Okay, love you Danno."

"Love you more." A shuffle later and soon Rachel's concerned voice came over the now private line.

"Daniel are you certain you're alright?" she asked. "That photo…"

"Was bad I know," Danny admitted. Honestly it had shaken him too but for the sake of his daughter, he reigned it in. "I'm just glad I saw it when Grace did so I could get to the phone. Look, Rach, I'm not looking to good right now so I think it's better if Grace stays away until I'm not so… well beat up okay?"

"I understand, but she won't want to stay away for long," Rachel said honestly.

"I know," Danny agreed. "I promise as soon as I can but Rach… I need to help get these guys; especially now that they-"

"Made it personal," the british woman lamented, the tight frustrated tone in her voice didn't go unnoticed either. "Believe me Danny, what this group is threatening, I can't think of a better man and team to stop them but I also know one of the reasons we split was because I know you just can not let things go."

"You want me to just let this go?" Danny asked incredulously.

"No I… that isn't what I meant," Rachel sighed. Danny could almost see her shaking her head and rolling her eyes in frustration like she always did. "I just want you to remember to think not just of your team and Grace but to think of yourself as well. You are allowed to simply REST Daniel and as I recall, you were never very good at doing that."

"It's because I'm too good at my job to let anyone else handle it," Danny replied unapologetically. "Give Gracie a hug for me and… uh… thank Stan for calling." There was a pause, undoubtedly one of surprise before Rachel replied.

"I will," she said. "Keep us informed if you can."

"I can and will." Danny hung up after final goodbye and then looked at his phone for a good solid 30 seconds.

"Everything okay Detective? Can I help?" Ben asked. Danny curled his fist around the cell phone angry at everyone and everything all at once and not even sure which reason he was angriest for.

"Call me Danny, Ben," he said. "And you can call me a cab." The nurse raised an incredulous brow but then folded his arms across his chest.

"Doc still wants you in the hospital for at least another 14 hours," he replied. "It's called overnight observation for a reason brah."

"Ben I like you, you seem like a nice guy… but I will go through you to get out of here and I'm not above using my own IV pole to smack you over the head," Danny replied. Then he took a breath, tried to look like everything didn't hurt and said; "I can't NOT help my team right now buddy, not after these animals made my daughter cry. You got kids?" Ben's face morphed from frustration to sympathy to understanding and Danny knew this man did have a kid, probably more than one judging by how much Danny's plea had so quickly gotten through to him.

The nurse rolled his eyes, shook his head then looked at his watch before looking Danny in the eye;

"Give me a half hour," he replied. "And I'll get you out of here without the doc killing us both." Leaning back into his pillow, Danny smiled triumphantly an nodded.

Forty five minutes later, Danny was feeling a tiny bit guilty as he was helped into passenger-seat of a beat up old sedan. Ben jogged around and climbed into the driver's seat after putting a large medical kit in the back seat.

"This was the condition?" Danny asked. Ben nodded as he started the car and zipped out of the parking lot and in to traffic.

"I'm your home nurse for the next 48 hours," the man replied with an unshaterabble smile. "Turns out Doc's a friend of one of the Governor's aids… an aid who's been calling every half hour to see how you were doing. You're a popular guy Danny! I was technically off for the next two days so when I volunteered they all agreed it would be okay to let you go with me at your side." The detective blinked as he pinched the bridge of his battered nose.

"You volunteered for a suicide mission... you do know that right?" Danny muttered. Ben just smiled as he stopped at a traffic light whistling happily and with no idea the frustration he was undoubtedly going to face in the near future.

However something about his unshakable nature made Danny chuckle to himself, it was inspiring. It was everything about humanity that needed to be protected at the moment.

Shaking his head, Danny happened to glance into his rear-view mirror were for a brief second, he could have sworn he saw a blue motorcycle that had been idly waiting in the hospital parking lot when they'd left. A blink later and the bike was gone but it still left an uneasy feeling in his gut.

"So where am I driving anyway? Where do you live?"

"You're not taking me home," Danny said sternly glancing in his mirror again. "Take me to the office… and before you start wining, you can help my partner bitch at me later for not resting. At least then I'll only have to sit through it once."

**Five-0 HQ:**

It took several hours but soon enough Chin, Steve and Kono were huddled around the computer table where the Hawaiian detective had gathered them moments ago.

"I almost thought I was imagining things," Chin said shaking his head. "But I've watched each video again and it was actually Danny's that made me certain there was something there."

"What do you got?" Steve asked. He himself had been going over all the witness reports trying to narrow down who could be responsible. So far, this gang of thugs had been pretty good about making sure no one could figure out who they were.

Chin queued up Danny's video once again and fast forwarded to the part where the three remaining thugs had started to drag the detective away. Seeing the video sent a surge of rage through Steve again and he found himself shaking his head and taking a breath.

"I know it's hard to watch," Chin sighed. The Navy SEAL opened his eyes and found Kono didn't look all that comfortable either. She did look determined however as did Chin. "I saw something when our hesitant perp snapped his hands back and enlarged it." The Hawaiian detective worked as he spoke bringing up that exact moment and then zooming in on the perps hand that was wrapped around his midsection.

With a bit of a squint, Steve saw it immediately. On the back of the perps hand there was the beginnings of a very intricate tattoo.

"A tat," Steve said out loud.

"There's nothing that says it's been the same gang of people through all the videos," Chin nodded but then pointed. "Except that hand tattoo shows up in every single one. This guy's been there from the beginning, he may not be the ring leader but he has to know who is."

"He's probably also got a record," Kono said as she took her turn fiddling with the computer table. "And tattoos are photographed when someone's arrested so if I can clean this up we can run it through a database and hopefully…"

"Find our guy," Steve nodded. "Do it, as quick as you can Kono. If these guys are serious we have less than 18 hours before HPD is officially a target."

"Then it's a good thing I'm here to help out." Steve, Kono and Chin whirled around to the front door where they were shocked to see Danny hobbling gingerly through the doorway with Nurse Ben Mokulele ambling along behind him.

"Danny!" Steve exclaimed. He managed to just beat the two cousins as he quickly grabbed a chair and rolled it toward his friend helping the man sit down next to the computer table. "So by 24 hour observation the doctor actually meant 24 minutes right? He sent you hear with your own private nurse so I'm going to go ahead and assume you did a jail break." Danny, wincing with every breath and every move, smiled none the less as he settled on the chair clutching his ribs.

"You need me, admit it," he wheezed. Steve chuckled and shook his head.

"Of course we do," he said. "But it'd be nice if you were in one piece and you…" he said looking at the nurse standing behind Danny. "… How did you get roped into this?" Ben smiled.

"Don't look at me Brah, I'm just doing my job," he replied. Danny gave the nurse a dirty "you're a traitor" look before turning back to his teammates.

"The Governor assigned me a friend," Danny grinned through his bruised face. "I picked up a stray at least for the next 48 hours. Can I keep him ma?" Steve snorted as he shook his head again, he knew his partner and he knew the man wasn't going to hear anything about going back to the hospital.

"Though this is nowhere near over with Daniel… we do happen to have just found a lead to distract me from reading you the very same riot act you've read me a million times over," Steve said. Danny nodded as he looked at the frozen image on the screen.

"Mmm, I saw there's a website for these morons?" he asked. All of his team-mates stiffened most notably; Steve. Danny shook his head; "Just because I was unconscious didn't mean the world decided to stop reporting news. By the way, all three of you owe Gracie the biggest party every for her seeing her beat up old man before she was told I was actually in the hospital." Now the three Five-0 members winced;

"We've been so caught up in trying to nail these guys down," Steve said innocently and truthfully. "I was also waiting until maybe you were able to talk to Grace yourself."

"Which would be correct," Danny nodded. "Had the news not gotten a hold of this information first. Please tell me someone's going to start tracking that reporter down."

"Count on it," Kono snarled. She dashed off into her office with a look of determination on her face.

"Unfortunately," Chin replied. "All the attacks have been clearly documented… including yours."

"Wonderful," Danny exaggerated. Then he looked at the screen before them, "That's the lead? That tattoo?"

"Yeah," Steve nodded. "During your… uh…" The Navy SEAL suddenly found himself pausing; the attack was so fresh and so new that it just didn't seem right talking about it like it was any other case. Danny clearly caught on to his team-mates awkwardness and raised an eyebrow.

"During my a** kicking? It's okay guys, I'm a big boy who got beat up," the detective said. "All it's done is make me want to stop these guys even more. Well that and make me want painkillers at steady regular intervals." Steven tried to smile, he did but knowing his friend was hurting was hard for him. Especially because he'd been the one to call his partner early in the morning that lead him to that coffee-house and ultimately into a world of hurt.

"Boys!" Danny barked. Chin and Steve jumped at the exclamation. "Let's keep going shall we?" Knowing the man was starting to show signs of frustration, Steve decided to back up his a partner as best he could.

"This guy hesitated when they saw your badge," Steve explained pointing at the tattoo. "We're hoping we can find him through the police database and maybe flip him on the others responsible."

"I like it," Danny nodded. Then he pursed his lips and looked off to the side. "Think I also remember someone saying they wanted to help me."

"Yeah?" Steve encouraged. Danny nodded as he absent-mindedly rubbed his tender ribs.

"They didn't want to go down for killing a cop," he explained. "We need to find that kid."

"Kid?" Chin questioned. Danny nodded.

"None of the voices sounded like they were older than mid twenties," he explained. "Since this case started I've gotten the feeling these aren't some old traditionalists, they're just a bunch of punks with poor parental guidance. I'm not even convinced they're all actually native Hawaiian." At that Steve jerked his head back and raised an eyebrow. He was still concerned for his friends wellbeing and still wasn't quite happy with the fact that the man had signed out well before his observation period was up but Danny's last statement had caught him off guard.

"What makes you say that?" he asked. Danny shrugged only to wince and grunt in pain, Ben was there before Steve could even move forward holding the detective steady.

"I'm good," Danny said after a moment of composure. He gave Ben's hand a pat indicating it was okay to let go. The nurse did so but only backed off an inch or so. "They're adrenaline junkies," the detective explained once he found his voice again. "They need a purpose in life and at one point or another they had a beef with someone from the mainland. Add a splash of sociopath and you've got a mob convincing themselves what they're doing is for the greater good of Hawaii."

"Idealists that really have no idea what they actually stand for," Chin nodded clearly getting on board with the idea.

"Great so finding them gets even harder because we can't pin them down to one group or another," Steve sighed. Just then the computer beeped and Chin brought up the close up picture of the tattoo as it rendered and became clearer.

Steve squinted at the thick lines and knotting that peeked out from the young hand.

"That's not Hawaiian," he concluded instantly.

"Nah that's Celtic brah," Ben piped up. Everyone, including Steve looked at the nurse in surprise with a raised eyebrow. The man in turn blinked and raised his hands; "Sorry, none of my business."

"No it's okay," Steve said. "Anything specific about it?" Ben shrugged.

"My girlfriend works at the Alo Moana Center, I go have lunch with her when I can and for the last little while there have been some kids that hang out in the eating area," he explained. "There's one who's always there kinda quiet, don't know why it's coming to mind but… I could swear that's the same tattoo. I mean who gets a tattoo on the back of their hand?"

"Well I'll be damned you're not just a pretty face after all," Danny said after the group let the shock of sudden information wash over them. Ben laughed and shook his head.

"I like you Detective Williams," he smiled.

"You're supposed to be calling me Danny," Danny replied with a smile. Ben gave a nod so Danny turned back to Steve with a shrug. "Okay so let's go check it out." Steve laughed, actually laughed.

"You're joking right?" he scoffed. "You shouldn't even be HERE buddy, let alone out of the hospital."

"I will not be left out of this Steve," Danny came back right away. "You're not the only one who has the governor on speed-dial."

"How about a compromise?" Chin said knowing the argument would never end if someone didn't intervene. "Kono and I go in as primary, you guys come in the Camaro and Steve only helps out if, IF we need it. Okay?" Steve didn't like the idea of his friend, so recently injured, being out in the field but he also didn't like the idea of letting the man out of his site even for a second.

"Deal," Steve nodded. Danny didn't look pleased in the least but a stern look from everyone around him and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he huffed. "But I keep my shiny new friend here with me. Eh Ben? You feel like playing detective?" Ben's eyes lit up and he gave an eager nod. It was Steve's turn to roll his eyes at Danny's apparent new sidekick but was glad there was a smile on the detective's face.

Steve and Ben made sure Danny was secure in the Camaro before Ben climbed in back fussing over the detective while the Navy SEAL headed for the driver's seat. He had one foot in the door when he happened to look up and see a blue motorcycle quickly zip past the parking lot and disappear down the street; admiring the expensive looking machinery but dismissing it as nothing special Steve hopped in the car.

"We ready?" he questioned more so worried about his partner than anything else, "Danny?" he seconded. The detective grunted in frustration then did his best to turn to the back seat passenger.

"Ben?" he echoed clearly avoiding Steve's question and the blatant concern.

"Morphine?" the nurse offered with a shrug. Steve burst out laughing, liking the local they'd picked up and headed out of the parking lot determined to finally put cuffs on someone ANYONE involved in this case.

* * *

**I was so happy with this chapter. I wont say why but I will say it builds the groundwork and I am giggling about what comes next... it just indulges the inner "whumper" in me.**

**Stay tuned and I'd love to get some more reviews from new reviewers and my favs who've stuck with me through all my fics!**

**Love this site and all of you!**

**Oz**


	3. Oh Danny Boy

**Whooo hooo, I'm on a roll! Another chapter so soon after the last one! It's because I couldn't wait. I got to excited. **

**Oh and for those of you who noticed I apologize for the grammatical mistakes made in the last chapter. I was two glasses in to a bottle of wine when I finally posted it. In fact, I still miss a lot of things and I apologize for all my writing mistakes that I've made... ever. Lol Now that that's out-of-the-way let's get to the good stuff...**

* * *

Had Steve not been confident in Ben's abilities to be the medical professional he was, he probably would have noticed his partner flagging long before the nurse spoke up. They'd parked on the street closest to the Ala Moana shopping center open air restaurant area and had held up their end of the bargain by waiting in the car while Chin and Kono surveyed the area on foot and asked around with their tattoo photo in hand.

That had been an hour and a half ago and it was coming up on dinner time. Amazing how much had happened in only one day.

"The doc said don't be a hero Danny," Ben suddenly piped up. For the most part Steve had been facing the center, his mind focusing on everyone and everything that went in and out of it. That and Steve was silently wishing he could be next to Chin and Kono showing that picture around. The problem was Danny was sitting on his other side so he couldn't keep an eye on both.

At the nurse's words Steve snapped his head around only to find Ben leaning over the seat, one hand on the Jersey detective's shoulder while Danny's face was pale and dripping with sweat.

"Danny? You okay?" Steve asked with worry.

"M'fine," Danny grunted. "S'just sitting in a car for this long ain't doing my ribs any favors."

"You should have stayed at the office," Steve sighed; Then he looked at Ben, "Should we head back?"

"No!" Danny barked then proceeded to curl in on himself slightly. "Just… I need some air and I'll be fine."

"I'm not asking you Danny, I'm asking your "shiny new friend"," Steve replied immediately.

"I'd say it's time to get him lying down," Ben answered honestly. "I can give him something for the rib pain but the best thing for him would be a couch at the very least." With a nod and fighting every urge to stay, Steve pulled out his cell and dialled Kono.

"Yeah boss?" she answered almost immediately.

"You get anything Kono?" Steve asked.

"Not yet boss," the Hawaiian replied with a sigh. "Had a few vendors recognize the tat but no one can give us a positive ID. Just met up with Chin and he's saying the same thing. Neither of us have eyes on a potential suspect yet." Steve sighed, so much for slapping cuffs on someone.

"Alright, Danny and I are heading back to the office. Why don't you guys hang around for another hour see if anyone shows up," he directed.

"Will do boss," Kono replied. "Do we get to charge dinner to the office?" she joked. Steve chuckled.

"Only if you're eating salad," he replied. However in response, his own stomach rumbled and before he could say anymore, Danny grabbed his cell phone and put it on speaker.

"Kono, bring us food before we go," he ordered. "Super SEAL's stomach is sounding like an angry bear and I'm pretty sure I need something in my stomach before Nurse Mokulele gives me my drugs."

"Actually that's just what I was going to suggest," Ben replied. Then smile and said; "That is if you don't want to be knocked out for several hours and seeing the aloha spirit in rainbow 3-D."

"Food first, office second," Steve concurred.

"Be there in ten," Kono replied. Hanging up the phone, Steve looked at his partner again who winced and shifted.

"You want to get out for a bit?" he asked.

"I do," Ben huffed. Both Steve and Danny gave him a look and he shrugged. "What? S'aint exactly a huge back seat brah, I'm used to spending all day on my feet." Chuckling, Steve climbed out of the Camaro and rounded the vehicle just Danny opened his own door to help the man out to a nearby park bench.

Once the man was seated, Ben pulled out a stethoscope and blood pressure cuff and set to work.

"Oh come on is that really necessary?"

"Doc's orders Danno," Steve smirked. He watched the nurse check out his friend and was happy to see an appeased look on the professional's face. When the SEAL looked up to see if he could spot Kono or Chin a flash of blue caught his eye. Frowning, Steve stood and once again saw the expensive looking blue motorcycle. "Huh," the Navy SEAL uttered.

"Huh, what? What huh?" Danny said as Ben finished up and replaced his supplies back into his bag. Steve watched the motorcycle at the end of the block and felt an odd niggling sensation rise up in his gut. The bike, plus rider was just sitting there, staring directly in his and Danny's direction. Unfortunately the riders helmet was completely black and was wearing gloves so there was no way to get any identifying features. All Steve could make out was that it was definitely the body of a male.

"Steve? What's up?" With on more look, Steve brought his gaze back to Danny and Ben who'd now been joined by Chin and Kono. All of them looked confused and concerned.

"It's nothing," Steve replied. He glanced over his shoulder only to find the motorcycle had vanished yet again. This time, Steve wasn't so sure he could brush it off but at the moment he was ready to cause his partner more worry or to distract his team from the task at hand.

"Well then let's get back to searching for our guy," Danny shrugged. Everyone looked at him with a raised eyebrow, nothing need be said. A second later, the detective worked his jaw and shook his head. "Right… you two should get back to searching," he lamented. Chin and Kono both gave the man a pat on his shoulder before taking their part of the food and walking back toward the main eating area.

As Steve drove them back toward the office he couldn't help but think of that motorcycle and wonder why it had gotten to him so much. In fact it stuck with him so much that he found himself constantly checking all the mirrors all the way back right up until they pulled into the parking lot. Thankfully, Danny and Ben were too distracted with the detective's well-being to notice Steve's growing paranoia.

Finally Danny was being helped out of the car while Steve, ever vigilant kept his eyes on the road. His heart nearly leapt into his throat as the same blue motorcycle appeared two blocks away.

"You know that's the second time today I've seen an expensive blue motorcycle," Danny said absent-mindedly as he rubbed his tender rib cage. That was all Steve needed, he sprinted the short steps back to the Camaro and practically leapt into the driver's seat.

"Get Danny inside!" he barked out to Ben. Without giving either of the, clearly stunned men a chance to reply Steve tore off in the direction of the motorcycle.

As expected the moment the rider knew he had Steve's attention, he spun his tires and zipped off down the city streets. The chase was wild and a few moments were hair-raising as the rider, clearly a very skilled one, would zip onto the sidewalk and nearly take out a few pedestrians.

The odd thing was, with the riders skill and nimble machine, Steve saw a number of opportunities where he could have easily lost the chase. As they continued to rip through the streets of Honolulu the Navy SEAL slowly drew the conclusion that his prey wasn't trying to get away, it was leading him somewhere.

Suddenly the bike zipped down an alleyway to tight for Steve to follow and forcing the Commander to slam on his brakes. As soon as he did he leapt out of the car and jogged partially down the alley way knowing it was a futile effort.

"Damn it," he huffed. With a sigh, Steve pulled out his cell phone and dialled Danny's number knowing his partner was probably desperate for an explanation.

"You bone headed knuckle dragging moron!" Danny barked breathlessly as soon as the line connected. "In what world does a man run off without any sort of back-up or without telling anyone, not even his partner, where he's going!? Where are you!?" Looking at the two brick walls on either side of him and glancing back to the parked Camaro.

"Not sure yet," Steve replied. "You said you saw that blue bike twice today?"

"Yeah," Danny said in confusion.

"Well so have I, three times and whoever it was just lead me into some alleyway," Steve explained. "I got close enough to know he didn't have a license plate." There was a pause and then Danny was back;

"You let a stranger lead you into a dark alley and you're still standing there? ALONE? Haven't you seen this movie before!? Get back in the car and get your butt back here so I can yell at you in-ugh…" His partner's pained grunt brought Steve's focus back to the fact that the man was injured.

"Y'okay partner?"

"No I'm not okay!" Danny shot back the pain clear in his voice. "My partner's trying to give me a heart attack and every inch of me hurts!" Steve chuckled which only served to frustrate his partner more. "You. Office. Now," Danny snarled. "Goodbye." A forced click was the only indication that the call had been ended so with a grin Steve put his phone back on his belt.

"Yes sir," the Commander chuckled. He turned to head back to the Camaro only to pause when he thought he heard a noise. It was the faintest of sounds and at first Steve wasn't even sure he'd heard anything. Still he waited, wondering if he was imagining things or not.

A beat later and Steve slowly took a step toward the car only to be stopped once again sure he'd heard something that sounded like, a moan?

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"H, help," said a voice barely above a whisper. Steve was moving a second later racing farther down the alley to the wall where it split in two different directions and where the guy on the bike had gone.

Right around the corner was where Steve found not just a badly beaten man but a badly beaten H.P.D. officer.

"Damn it!" Steve snarled. Quickly he got to the man's side and whipped out his phone. "Hang on buddy, hang on I'm going to get you help!" He barely barked out instructions to Danny to put a trace on his phone and send H.P.D. for an officer down before hanging up and returning to the barely conscious officer in his arms.

"P, please…" the officer choked through bloody lips. "M'wife… l, love'er."

"Hey now we aren't going there okay?" Steve urged. There was little he could do for the man knowing his wounds were far more than any medical training he had. The officer was broken for lack of a better word. Steve could visibly see several broken bones on his arms, legs, face and didn't doubt that wasn't all the man's injuries. It was bad, Steve knew it, this was very bad. "What's your name huh? Come on brah what's your name?" he tried to illicit a response.

"Sch, Schwartz," the officer slurred out. The one eye that wasn't bruised shut started rolling back and Steve knew time was of the essence.

"Well Officer Schwartz I promise you you'll be sipping Mai Tais in no time with your wife on the beach," the Navy SEAL tried. "Maybe take a nice vacation to Maui, how does that sound?"

"S'nds g, good," the officer wheezed. As soon as he did so however, he started squirming and clutching desperately at Steve's shirt.

"No, come on Schwartz, you gotta hold on okay? Hold on for your wife! Come on! Buddy help's coming! Stay awake you hear me? Schwartz!?" But the Commander knew it was a lost cause, he knew the moment he set eyes on the battered man. The officer twitched once, choked up a spatter of blood that hit Steve's upper body, then went limp, his hand dropping lifelessly to the pavement.

Going on autopilot while trying to ignore the violence of it all, Steve started CPR even though his mind was screaming at him not to waste the effort.

Forty-five minutes later, Steve sat on the hood of the Camaro as he watched H.P.D. crawl all over the area where they'd lost one of their own. Officer Mike Schwartz as Steve had found out a short moment ago, lay where Steve had left him growing cold under a yellow tarp. The paramedics had tried when they'd first arrived but they, like Steve, knew there was nothing to be done. Especially since they found Steve had been performing CPR for ten minutes before their arrival.

"Steve?" Tearing his eyes away from the scene, the SEAL came face to face with Chin-Ho. Farther away, Kono was talking to lead officer on the scene already collecting information.

"Yeah?" Steve croaked. He quickly cleared his throat and got to his feet. "Sorry, I forgot to call you guys we should start processing the scene for-"

"Steve, Kono's got this you know she'll have all the help H.P.D. can give," Chin interrupted. "I think you need to get back to the office and change." At first Steve had no idea what the man was talking about but then he looked down at himself and caught his reflection in the Camaro's windshield. He looked like something out of a horror movie.

His shirt, hands and half his face was covered in Officer Schwartz's blood and with the haunted look in Steve's eyes it only made it worse. Undoubtedly Chin caught on to his fatigue and shock.

"Come on, I'll take you back to HQ and Danny then come back here to help Kono," the Hawaiian detective offered. Steve didn't protest, he simply nodded and headed to the passenger seat.

Soon enough, Steve was showered and changed staring out his office window. When he'd gotten back to the office, Danny's eyes had gone wide with shock but then filled with sorrow as Steve told him what happened. Amazingly, instead of a rant telling Steve that's why you always make sure you have back up, Danny simply helped carry Steve's clean clothes to the showers and gave him a pat on the back.

"You with me big guy?" Turning around Steve gave a sigh as Danny hobbled into his office and gingerly sat down on his couch.

"Yeah," he said solemnly. "That bike lead me right too Schwartz, the rider knew he was there and instead of helping sent me on a wild chase… I almost didn't find him Danny."

"But you did and he didn't die alone," the detective replied. Steve just sighed and shook his head. "You did everything you could and H.P.D. knows that. His family will know that too."

"It wasn't enough," the Navy SEAL responded. Knowing he wasn't going to be able to talk Steve down from his self punishment, Danny just sighed.

"So lets keep going," he replied. "You may not have gotten a license but I've got a face." That definitely got Steve's attention, he drove his emotions down and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" Danny got to his feet with Steve's help and they headed out to the computer table. Ben was parked in Danny's office looking very much at home chatting on the phone. He gave the men a wave as they walked by before returning to his call.

"Give a guy an inch…" Danny muttered about his nurse. Steve gave a sad smile before they reached the computer and the detective brought up a freeze frame of the surveillance camera outside the office. After pushing a few buttons he brought up the blue bike and zoomed in on the black helmet.

All of a sudden Steve was staring into the young eyes of a man who he very much so wanted to meet.

"Running it through facial now," Danny replied. "Took me forever to find a frame where the light wasn't hitting the face mask so we could see his face."

"Good work," Steve nodded.

"I thought so," Danny replied barely managing a chuckle. It was clear the detective was flagging again despite having Ben give him a pain-killer recently.

"Go home Danny. In fact, go to my place so Ben can have space too," Steve urged. "Chin and Kono will be back soon and we'll keep going but you're starting to look like I'm going to have to take you back to the hospital." Danny gave him a "I frigging dare you" look before sighing and holding his injured hand to his tender ribs.

"Can't believe I'm saying this but yeah, barely keeping my eyes open right now," he replied. "Just for a few hours though, then I'm back. I want these guys Steve."

"You and me both partner."

Just then Ben came ambling out of Danny's office as if he had a sixth sense of what the two men had been talking about.

"Can I tear you away from phone call long enough to get a ride?" Danny asked.

"Talking to my girlfriend and the kids," Ben smiled like a proud father should. "I'm proud I didn't have to come out here and drag you home. Doc said you need a solid sleep tonight and made me promise to drug you if you refuse."

"I'd like to see you try," Danny snarled. "C'mon. Steve… take'er easy."

"You too Danno," Steve nodded. He watched the two men slowly leave the office waiting until they were out of sight before turning back to the anonymous face and narrowing his eyes. Definitely a man he wanted to meet.

**McGarrett Home:**

Danny grunted as he walked into Steve's house and quickly found the couch. Ben set down the medical bag and opened it up reaching for his stethoscope among other things.

"You know checking my blood pressure so much is actually making it go up, right?" he growled. Ben laughed and shook his head.

"It's been a stressful day," he replied. "Doc said-"

"Doc said, doc said, doc said," Danny repeated as Ben started laughing. "What do YOU say?"

"I say let me check it once more, give you a shot of antibiotics and painkiller then grab myself a beer," he replied.

"A man after my own heart," Danny smiled. He sat back and let Ben do his thing. Two shots later and Danny made himself comfy on the couch while Ben helped pull a blanket over his body.

"You sure you don't want to be in a bed?" he asked.

"What the point, you're going to wake me two hours aren't you?" Ben shrugged with a nod and a grin before smugly saying;

"Doc's orders." It hurt but Danny let out a hearty laugh before settling back into the cushions.

"Go get your beer," he smiled as he let the drugs pull his already tired eyes shut.

"Yes sir," was the last thing he heard Ben say.

Waking up was a rude and violent affair. Danny had believe himself safe in his Navy SEAL partner's home with a nurse a stones throw away. He'd let himself believe it was okay to fall in to a dreamless sleep and rest so he'd be stronger the next day.

Apparently, he was wrong.

Ben's sharp call of warning was all Danny got before hands ripped him off the couch and threw him to the floor. The detective's first thought was "not again" and was ready to fight only to have the cold metal of a gun pressed to his head.

It took a few moments for the stars of pain to fade and a few breaths before Danny could was actually aware of what was going on. He'd been forced to his knees right there in the living room and facing him a few feet away was Ben in a similar position. Only Ben had a nasty gash on his cheek and looked absolutely terrified.

"You hurt him and I kill you all," Danny snarled. As far as he could tell there were three of them, the one with a gun to his head, the one with a gun to Ben's head and a masked man standing in between.

"All you have to do is read, detective," said the man in between them. A piece of paper was shoved into Danny's hand as man who just spoke had the audacity to pull out a camera.

"Go to hell," the detective snarled not even bothering to look at the paper crumpling it instead. A sharp blow to his shoulder tumbled him to the floor jarring his ribs.

"Don't hurt him!" Ben shouted.

"Shut up!" The gun man behind the nurse shouted as he dug the gun into Ben's shoulder blades and grabbed his hair. "You're just as bad helping the stupid hoale!"

"Enough," the man with the camera said with disturbing calm. Danny was hauled up right again barely able to take a full breath as the paper was once again put in his hands. Two brown almost black eyes were suddenly inches from Danny's face, a black mask framing the murderous look. "Read the paper and we leave you be, refuse and your friend gets shot in the leg. Refuse again, he gets shot in the gut… refuse again and-"

"I get it!" Danny spat. By now Ben's eyes were filled with so much fear he looked about ready to cry.

"Good," the evil masked man said. He stood up, took a step back and turned on the camera. "Read." Danny swallowed the urge to fight back, knowing he had to think not just of his own big limitations but of Ben's well-being as well.

As soon as he started reading the piece of paper, he felt sick to his stomach knowing all the world would eventually see it.

"My name is Detective Danny Williams and the H.P.D lost one of their own today because…" Danny swallowed the sickness but was forced to continue when the man behind Ben cocked his gun causing the nurse to whimper. "Because the Governor of Hawaii has put the islands safety in the hands of foreigners. If those without Hawaiian blood do not listen to our warning…" At that Danny had to stop as his anger was too much. He glared at the man with the camera.

"Warning?" he spat. "You beat the crap out of six people before you said anything about what you actually wanted! You're just a p-" The smack came fast and hard and this time it was unfortunately to his already tender head. This time when Danny dropped to the floor, blackness threatened to over take him. He lay there on the ground forcing himself to breathe, forcing himself to stay awake, for Ben's sake as well as his own. If he passed out there was no telling what would happen.

Two strong arms hefted Danny upright and threw him back into the chair. This time the gun was jammed into his temple, the adrenaline surge of being moments from death clearing his vision.

"You think anyone's going to take your side? Do you really think people will see this video, a cop with a gun to his head and think "hey these nut jobs have a point"?"

"What they think isn't important," replied the dark-eyed man. "What they DO is… Just like what you do NOW is." As if to accent the man's point the gunman behind Ben grabbed his hair, jerked the nurses head back and pressed the gun to his throat. Ben just closed his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"P, Please… I've got kids."

"Children who's lives we are trying to make better," the dark-eyed man explained. "Even if it does mean your death to prove a point. Shoot him."

"Wait!" Danny barked as Ben wailed in fear. "I'll do it! I'll finish it! Don't hurt him!"

"When you're ready," the dark-eyed man said as if Danny had a choice. With a snarl Danny squinted past the pain to focus the paper in front of him.

"If those without Hawaiian blood do not listen to our warning more officers will die. To the other members of Five-0..." Danny's eyes widened at what he was about to read next but didn't dare hesitate for Ben's sake. His attackers were looking antsy. "To the other members of Five-0, I am going to be your lesson in respect."

Suddenly the paper was ripped out of Danny's hands and a syringe was jammed into his thigh. Now it was his turn to yelp in protest and pain before he was bodily hauled to the floor and ducked tape around his hands and wrists. Ben was given the same treatment before they were both blindfolded.

"Lets go," said the dark-eyed man.

Once again Danny was left listening to disappearing footsteps which was almost drowned out by the pounding of his heart in his own ears.

"Danny!? Danny are you okay? Talk to me detective!"

"M'hurtin'," Danny slurred. The adrenaline was dying away as was his ability to feel any part of his body. The shock was kicking in and lord only knew what he'd just been stuck with. In any case; he stopped trying to struggle as he felt Ben's restrained hands trying and check his pulse.

"Hang on, Danny! Hang on!" The pleas were the last thing the detective heard as he took Rachel's advice and simply let go.

**Five-0 HQ**

"Steve!" The Navy SEAL snapped his head up as Chin came running from his office his eyes wide which wasn't normal for the normally stoic Hawaiian. After he and Kono had returned to the office the three of them had launched themselves into their work not caring how late it was getting. So far they'd all been working on their own leads while Kono had set up an interview with the reporter guilty of airing Danny's picture for the next day.

The trouble was every time they started really getting into one crime scene, they had another one pop up and they had new information, new details and the old scene's had to be reanalysed again. It was frustrating and now was even worse with H.P.D. demanding answers into the death of one of their own.

But now it seemed like the work was coming to a grinding halt.

"What? What's wrong?" he demanded.

"H.P.D. just called, units have been dispatched to your address," the Hawaiian said. On cue, Steve's cell phone rang and he ripped it off his belt as he ran toward the door.

"Keep working I'll call you when I know something!" he ordered. "Hello?" he demanded answering his phone.

"Steve, Duke here, figured you'd want a familiar face on scene," the veteran officer said calmly. Steve took a breath as he flew down the steps and burst through the front doors making a b-line for his truck.

"I appreciate it Duke," Steve said as he moved. "Danny and a nurse Ben Mokulele where staying at my place. Please tell me they're okay." There was a long pause that slowed Steve's pace a little.

"And they made it here? You're sure?" Duke replied ominously. Steve froze with his keys in the ignition, his heart ratcheting up a notch.

"Duke… I got a text from Ben when they arrived hours ago," he said. "They're not there?"

"I'm sorry Steve, there's no one here."

For a moment, Steve didn't even know what to do. He looked out his window up the street and down. Where would he start? Where could he or should he start?

"Where'd you go Danny?" he whispered into the cool night breeze of his open window.

* * *

**MWA HA HA HA... But wait... when Danny passed out, he was still at Steve's and the bad guys were leaving... where DID or detective and Ben go? He he he. Stay tuned and also to find out how Danny is a "lesson in respect" for the other Five-0 members.**

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuh...**

**I'd love reviews/favorites/follows! Thanks to everyone who's reading regardless!**

**Oz**


	4. Brothers and Family

**Yahoo! Thanks for all the reviews so far and follows and fav's... I love knowing people are reading my story born from a crappy situation in my real life!**

**Here we go again and I hope people don't mind my minor O.C. characters I like to keep the core characters as close to natural as I can. I do love my core Five-0 team!**

**Enjoy!**

**Oz**

* * *

"Commander McGarrett?" Steve looked up from his desk and raised an eyebrow at the man standing in his door way.

The night before had passed with very little sleep and a whole lot of short fuses. After trying to figure out priorities in his truck, Steve had finally decided to head to his place to see what was going on. Walking through his front door nearly made him sick as he saw spatters of blood and broken furniture. His alarm system had been hacked and it looked like Danny and Ben hadn't stood a chance against their attackers. As crime scene had been going over every inch of his place, Steve had done his own poking around and found a crushed syringe that he quickly bagged and sent to the lab for analysis.

That had been several hours ago and Steve was about to go down to the lab and start throwing his weight around. If he could get away from his desk that was. Phone call after phone call had been coming through from various different people with information, with questions, with comments and without Danny, Steve was the phone who had to field the calls leaving the investigation work to the cousins. It was getting to a point that he was actually feeling bad each time he walked into their offices with one more thing for them to look into. But then he'd remind himself Danny was somewhere out there, injured and they were on more than one clock at the moment.

One of the calls was to Rachel and Stan letting them know Danny was missing but that they should probably hold off telling Grace until they had more information.

After that phone call Steve knew personal lives would have to wait.

"Can I help you?" Steve said a bit curtly. The man before him was as thin as a rake yet towered almost 6'3" and had to be the palest person in existence on the Islands of Hawaii. He had short brown hair and sharp wide blue eyes that made his already thin face appear that much thinner.

"Raleigh Schwartz I'm with the cyber-crime unit," the tall man introduced. The last name instantly had Steve on his feet as suddenly the man's blank expression made a lot more sense.

"Schwartz as in..."

"Yeah," Raleigh replied. "Mike Schwartz' little brother; being a cop runs in the family."

"Ah man," Steve said rounding his desk and extending his hand which was accepted willingly. "I'm sorry for your loss. If I could go back..."

"We can only go forward," Raleigh said shaking his head. "From what I heard you tried your best, thank you for being there for my brother." Steve shook his head and opened his mouth to say more but the cyber-crime officer shook his head. "Look Commander, I just spent the last several hours grieving with family, browbeating my superior and fighting off a couple dozen other officers to get put on this case so if you don't mind I'd like to get to work catching the monsters responsible for killing Mikey. Can we do that or are you are and I going to have a problem?" Steve opened his mouth but yet again was cut off when Raleigh narrowed his eyes, "So help me if you even UTTER "conflict of interest". You've got a missing man, your partner, and you're still working HIS case," he spat.

"I was going to say welcome aboard," Steve said once he was sure he wouldn't get interrupted again. "If there's anything this case needs its someone who wants this as much as I do and deserves it even more." As expected, Raleigh Schwartz's shoulders almost instantly dropped his hardened face easing a bit as he shook his head. It was definitely the look of a man who'd been on the defensive for several hours while attempting to understand his grief.

"Sorry Commander, think you can imagine I haven't gotten much sleep," he replied.

"None of us have or will until these perps are brought to justice, I promise you that," Steve nodded. "And call me Steve."

"Steve," Raleigh repeated with a nod. Clearly in trying to understand his grief the man was very similar to Steve in a sense of throwing himself into his work. He pulled a USB key out of his pocket, "A few hours ago cyber finally managed to shut down the website and are keeping are eye out for anymore like it. We're also in the process of tracking the IP address to see if we can find it's origin but it was bouncing off several different towers so it could take a while."

"Well at least the sites down," Steve nodded. "What else do ya got?"

"Two new videos were posted seconds before we shut the site down," Raleigh explained. Steve winced.

"You're brother?" he asked. The officer's face paled a bit, which was quite the feet, and he nodded but said nothing on the subject.

"The other one is why I'm here," Raleigh kept going. "Well that and to be more involved in this case... it's about Detective Williams." Steve straightened up and took the USB key from the cyber-crime officer as if it could some how produce the missing detective.

"Follow me," he said. He guided the man out of his office toward the computer table waving Chin and Kono to come join them.

"We got something?" Kono asked as she and Chin arrived. They both glanced at the new comer curiously.

"Guys this is Raleigh Schwartz with cyber-crime, he's going to be helping us out," Steve introduced. "Raleigh, Detective Chin-Ho Kelly and Officer Kono Kalakaua." Once pleasantries and condolences were out of the way, Steve put the USB key into the computer table while Raleigh explained to the cousins what he'd found.

Steve knew they'd need to see the video of Schwartz beating but that was something he would leave for his team to do another time. Clearly, simply skipping over it was the right thing as he got a nod of thanks from the dead officers brother.

Watching the video of Danny being forced to read a message with a gun to his head made Steve's face red with anger. It had clearly been edited at points as one moment Danny was on the floor starting to protest and the next he was seated in a chair looking seconds away from passing out. When Danny said he was going to be "Their lesson" Steve tensed up. When the needle was stuck into Danny's thigh, Steve's eyes went wide and his fists clenched.

"Those sons a b****es," he snarled. The message in simple font at the end of was simple; "Hoale's will watch the detective wither and die knowing they are to blame for angering the goddess Pele." When the screen went blank Steve pinched the bridge of his nose fighting the headache that was threatening there.

"I've gone over this video twice and something isn't adding up," Raleigh said. Part of Steve was glad the man was there as he and the cousins were probably too angry to think straight at the moment.

"What do you mean?" Chin asked. First one to tame his rage as usual.

"They say we'll witness his death," Raleigh explained. Steve looked at him and shrugged.

"And?"

"And, where IS he?" the cyber-crime office replied waving his hands through thin air. "How are we supposed to watch him if he's not here?"

"Are we saying the people that took Danny aren't necessarily the ones who made the video?" Kono asked.

"At the end of the video, after they duct tape them up, the camera turns toward the front door," Raleigh explained. "I freeze framed it and he moves toward the door as well. They left them to be found."

"And some one else found them," Chin finished. "But who?" With perfect timing the computer pinged and Kono brought up the face of their mystery motorcyclist. Except the man wasn't a mystery anymore.

"Jesse Palaumalei'lei," Kono read the information out loud. "18 years old, ward of the state recently released from foster care and has a few juvenile misdemeanors but nothing to serious."

"We got an address?" Steve asked.

"Only one on file is his last foster home," Kono nodded as she kept skimming the information.

"Send it to me so I can check it out," Steve nodded. He started toward the door only to pause as his inner-Danny screamed at him "Where the hell are you going without back-up Steven?" He turned back around to the three others in the room. "Chin what are you waiting on?"

"Word from Tox about whatever Danny was injected with on that video and I should analyze the footage of the last two videos," he replied. Raleigh winced at that and shuffled uncomfortably.

"Kono?" Steve asked.

"I was just about to head over to Max to see if he has anything for me yet," Kono replied. Again, Raleigh shuffled but then he looked Steve in the eye.

"I may sit at a computer all day but I'm still a trained police officer," he said. Then frowned and looked at the floor; "I can't be in this office when he watches that video Commander."

"You're with me then," Steve nodded in understanding. "Lets go."

The first thing Steve did as they pulled up to Jesse Palaumalei'lei former foster home was check his weapon. He wasn't about to run into a house full of traumatized kids, waving his gun around and demanding answers but he wasn't going to let Jesse blind side him if the young man was still hanging around. One look to his passenger and Steve suddenly wasn't so sure about bringing Raleigh along. The man's eyes were narrowed with rage as his hand rested firmly on his gun belt.

"Hey," Steve said a bit loud to draw the man out of whatever he had going on in his head. The trouble cyber officer looked at him questioningly. "Whatever's running through your head right now ignore it," Steve commanded. "We're going in there to ask questions not to have a stand-off at high-noon with a bunch of parent-less kids, get it?"

"Mikey had his first kid three weeks ago," Raleigh snarled. "Forgive me if I'm less than sympathetic to some punk who left my brother to die in an alley."

"I understand you're suffering right now," Steve said calmly. The officer opened his mouth but this time it was Steve's turn to cut him off. "And I'm sorry, especially because this should be a happy time for your family rather than the worst moments of your life. But I NEED you to understand the only way we can bring these guys down is if we do things the right way. Do I need to leave you in the truck?" For a second, Steve honestly thought Raleigh was going to say yes and would stay put but then the officer sighed and shook his head.

"I'll be good," he replied. "Let's just do this." The two men climbed out of Steve's truck and headed toward the door of the quaint Hawaiian home. Two knocks later and a child looking barely old enough to open doors appeared in front of them. When he saw the two towering men the small boy went wide-eyed in wonderment.

"Cool! You're McGarrett! I've seen you on the news!" the kid squeaked. Steve had to smile at the innocence and gave Raleigh a quick glance silently wondering if the man was now glad they didn't kick in the door. Raleigh just gave him a raised eyebrow. Turning back to the child, Steve knelt so they were at the same level.

"So what's your name partner?"

"Troy and I'm five!"

"Troy!? Where are you keiki?" A kind voice called out.

"At the door Auntie Leyla, Five-0 is here!" Troy called out. He zipped off only to be replaced by an older Hawaiian woman with weathered features but a soft look in her eye that just screamed "Mom".

"Hi Ma'am I'm Commander Steve McGarrett and this is Officer Raleigh Schwartz, we're wondering if you could tell us where we could find Jesse Palaumalei'lei?" The woman raised a sharp eyebrow.

"And why exactly are the police looking for him?" the woman replied almost immediately. Steve instantly knew this woman was ready to protect her kids even if they were adults and had moved on. She also seemed like the kind of woman to give them up if she felt they had truly done something wrong; which was curious considering.

"He's a person of interest in a case we're working," he replied. "We just have a few questions for him." Leyla raised an eyebrow, looked Steve and Raleigh up and down as if deciding whether to say anymore.

"Please ma'am," Raleigh said with a surprisingly gentle tone. "We only want answers." Whether it was the emotion in his voice or the engrained sad look on his face, those words seemed to give them the entry they needed.

Now it was up to Steve to get the rest.

**SOMEWHERE IN THE PACIFIC:**

It was the soft rocking that gently lulled Danny back to the waking world. A gentle roll this way and he grunted and shifted. A gentle roll the other way and his brain finally put together he needed to wake up and find out what was going on. It was the not so gentle roll that tossed him in the opposite direction that thumped his bad hand and send an adrenaline shot of pain that forced his eyes open.

At first he struggled to bring the area into focus but no sooner had he done so did he come to an odd conclusion.

"W'on a boat?" he slurred. He started slightly when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Yeah we are brah, how do you feel?" Blinking back the last vestiges of blurry vision, Danny finally managed to turn his head only to find Ben, wide-eyed with worry and fear.

"Ev'thing hurts," Danny replied honestly. The nurse let out a nervous laugh that definitely sounded like it had relief amongst the fear.

"At least you're alive," Ben chortled. Danny gave a tired nod, couldn't argue that logic.

"What happened?" he asked clearing his throat. Thankfully Ben offered him some water and it was only then Danny realized Ben's hands were hand cuffed together. To that end, Danny realized his own good arm was cuffed to the side of the galley they were in. "Guessing rescue is still pending," he huffed. Ben finished giving Danny a few more sips before he sat back and shook his head.

"I couldn't get you to wake up man," Ben sighed. "I tried to get free once those jerks ran off but I couldn't. I'm sorry."

"S'not you're fault," Danny smiled. "You okay?"

"Few scrapes and bruises but I'll live," Ben returned his gesture in kind. Truth be told, the galley they were in was poorly lit and was just small enough to be uncomfortable for the detective. To that end, in his condition, having a friendly face by him was a welcome thing. Danny sat up a bit with Ben's doting hands and breathed through the pain for a moment. When it was finally at a tolerable level, he looked around the small area. "So how'd we end up on a boat?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Ben replied with a shrug. "'bout ten minutes after we were left alone someone came into the house. I thought it was McGarrett and started calling for help. Next thing I know someone sticks me with a needle and I'm out cold. I wake up here my hands cuffed and my ankle chained to the boat with a gun pointed at my head telling me to give you an injection." The adrenaline surge finally reached Danny's brain and he looked at the nurse curiously.

"Another one?" he barked.

"Yeah but I don't think whoever's driving the boat wants to hurt us Danny," Ben said with a shrug. "I mean, yeah he abducted us, knocked me out and put a gun to my head..."

"Real humanitarian," Danny scoffed. Ben smiled but shook his head.

"Danny, I could barely find your pulse," he said honestly. "I thought... I thought for sure you were dead and he's telling me to stick you or you'll die so... I did." Danny thought that over for a moment then shrugged.

"Well considering, sounds like it was the right thing," he replied. "I feel like hell but... I can breathe now. This guy give you anything else?" Ben shook his head then sat back and ran his restrained hands through his hair. It was obvious they were shaking badly and Danny didn't blame the man in the least. "Hey," Danny said as calmly as possible.

"Yeah?" Ben asked trying to hide his tremors of fear.

"You have met McGarrett, correct?" Danny asked. Ben frowned in confusion but nodded.

"What about him?"

"Odds are he's already burned down half the islands to find us," Danny replied with much certainty. "If whoever has us now went to the trouble to keep me alive, to keep YOU alive to help me, I think we're safe for at least a little while. Okay? We're going to be okay Ben." The nurse took a shaky deep breath but then managed to stop shaking quite so much.

"Okay," he nodded. Then noticing Danny was licking his lips Ben brought the bottle of water forward again. The detective was mid sip when the engines that had been humming away stopped abruptly bathing them in silence. Ben opened his mouth to say something but Danny shushed him. A second later and with the click of a lock, the upper part of the hatch opened. It wasn't enough to escape through but it was enough that a bag could be tossed through.

Both Ben and Danny found themselves staring dumbly at Ben's medical bag that he'd been carrying with him since they'd left the hospital. The rest of the hatch open as Ben snatched up his medical bag and dragged it farther from the stairs when a masked figure came down his gun pressing into Ben's head the moment he hit the last step.

"Hey!" Danny called up ignoring the pull on his ribs. "You want to take it easy with that thing? Maybe tell us where we're going?"

"He going to live?" the masked man asked.

"He needs a hospital, and whatever he's been stuck with I need to kn-" The gun was jammed into Ben's head even more.

"All I asked was if he's going to live," came the question again.

"I'd be better if you told us what the plan is here," Danny cut in hoping to spare Ben anymore pain and fear. However as the boat rolled a small patch of light caught the man's eyes and the detective's mind started reeling. It took him a split second but he recognized that dark gaze from the blue motorcycle rider from the surveillance footage. "You left a cop to die and now you're helping me?" Danny couldn't help but blurt out.

The figure jerked back, from his waist he pulled out a knife and slit a fine line into Ben's arm. The nurse hissed and cursed but froze again as the gun was yet again pointed at his head.

"Hey! That wasn't necessary!" Danny barked.

"I'll tell you what's necessary, hoale," the man hissed. "Now you I need to keep around, him..." he said shoving Ben with the gun again."He's expendable. So just shut up and don't bother me with stupid questions no more."

"Okay, okay!" Danny said seeing just how frightened Ben was getting. "You're the tough guy with the gun, where do we go from here?"

"No where," the man replied. "You stay here. I'll come get you when it's safe." It took a split second for Danny to realize what the man was implying and he did his best to start struggling.

"You can't leave us here!" he squawked. "We need food and water and ungh..." Danny's injuries didn't take to kindly to his frantic movements and sharp pain blinded him to all else. He felt Ben's hands on him but felt like every time he moved, it set of a chain reaction of pain all over.

By the time he could see clearly again and breath as best he could with damaged ribs, their captor was up the stairs and closing the hatches again.

"You have enough in the bag," he called down. Just as he was closing the second hatch Danny heard a cell phone ring before they were plunged into minimal light once again. The boat walls were tight but sounded sturdy and with the waves rocking them back and forth, no one would hear their cries unless they were inches from the boats hull.

"Danny?" Ben croaked nervously.

"We'll be okay Ben," Danny said through grit teeth. "I promise we'll be okay."

Now if only the detective could convince himself those words were true.

**INSIDE JESSE PALAUMALEI'LEI'S FOSTER HOME:**

Hundreds of miles away, Steve McGarrett gave Auntie Leyla a nod of appreciation as he listened to the first few rings over the woman's cell phone. She'd dialed Jesse's number and put it on speaker.

"You're doing the right thing," he said to her. "We just want to talk to him that's all."

"Yeah?" said a voice finally answering. Curiously, Steve swore he could hear the sounds of the ocean in the background, clearly this Jesse kid was on the water or at a dock somewhere.

"Jess, its Leyla."

"Aloha Auntie; Troy staying out of trouble?" Steve glanced at Raleigh, the voice on the phone didn't sound like someone who'd leave a police officer to die.

"So far," Leyla smiled sadly. "And when are you going to visit for supper? Hmm, it's been so long."

"I know Auntie," Jesse said with a heavy sigh. "I'm uh... I'm kind of busy with something but I'll see you in a few days yeah?" When Steve and Raleigh both stood taller the kindly lady rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Actually keiki... I need to talk to you about something," she said. "The police came by the house and... I'm worried about you. Can you spare ten minutes for your old Auntie?" There was a long pause followed by a grunt and a shuffling sound; in the background a seagull screeched out.

"Was it Five-0?" Jesse asked. Steve jerked his head back, if that question didn't show some guilt, he didn't know what could. Auntie Leyla looked startled as well and met eyes with Steve her concern evident as he gave her a nod.

"Yes, a Commander McGarrett," she replied. This time the pause lasted so long, Steve almost thought the kid had hung up but then finally a response.

"I'll be there in a few hours," Jesse said quietly. "I'm just out fishing."

"I'll see you then Jess, Aloha."

"Aloha." When the phone line was cut, Steve took a breath; hopefully this kid might have some answers as to where Danny and Ben were. If nothing else, the kid knew something of what was going on and the Navy SEAL intended to find out what.

"Thank you," he said to the older woman.

"I know I've said this but Jesse is a good boy," Leyla reiterated. Her kind eyes seemed to plead with Steve for understanding. "If he's involved with what you say he is... I know he didn't do it by choice. He's had a tough run of things and if you attack him he'll only react badly. Very badly." Before Raleigh could open his mouth, a clear need to protest in his eyes, Steve cut him off. He'd listened to the story the woman had told of Jesse's beyond troubled childhood. A single kid raised with two parents who worked day in and day out until his mother was taken over by addiction.

The father, unable to handle the situation abandoned his young five-year old son. It left the boy to suffer at the hands of his abusive mother until his ninth birthday when finally, social services stepped in.

"We're not in the business of scaring kids that may be a little rough around the edges, ma'am," he replied. "I promise you I'll do everything I can to help Jesse and hopefully he's willing to help us back okay? Does that sound fair?" Auntie Leyla took a breath but then nodded and extended her hand to the Commander which he took willingly.

"I can see you're a kind soul Commander McGarrett," she said. "I don't just believe you, I trust you."

After saying goodbyes for the moment, Steve and Raleigh returned to his truck. The moment they were inside, the cyber-crimes officer turned to the Navy SEAL and gave him a stern look.

"Just because you want to save the world McGarrett, doesn't mean it's worth saving," he said. Steve did up his seatbelt and then looked at the man.

"I heard you when you asked that woman for answers Raleigh," he said. "And I do promise you answers. I know you've got the heart of a good officer like your brother." Suddenly the pale officer looked a little uncomfortable but Steve went on. "I also promise you justice because I want exactly the same for Danny and Ben but honestly right now something does not smell right. This Jesse kid, it's been two easy to find him and if he does walk through that door later today it'll be to easy of a catch. Does that sound like the type of 18 year old who would be able to single handedly take-down your veteran police officer brother?"

"No," Raleigh snapped angrily. "But don't play dumb and think he's innocent in all this. You heard him pausing and asking if it was Five-0. That kid knows something."

"And I intend to find out what it is," Steve nodded agreeing with the officer. "But I need your help Raleigh; I need you to figure this all out." After a moment, Raleigh rolled his eyes, shook his head and did up his own seatbelt.

"I don't know how Williams has been partnered with you for so long," he grunted. "You talk way to damn much." Letting out a hearty bellow of a laugh at that ironic comment, Steve was about to pull the car onto the road when his cell-phone rang. Seeing Chin's face and hoping for information the Navy SEAL answered it immediately.

"Chin whadya got?"

"Steve…" The disturbingly calm yet dark tone of his teammate instantly had Steve on alert as he put his truck back into park.

"Chin what, what is it?" he demanded.

"Lab results just came back from the swab done on the fragments of that broken syringe you found at your place," Chin replied.

"And?" Steve asked with his patience running thin.

"It was filled with a natural but potent neurotoxin derived from a plant native and only found in the remote parts of the island of Kauai," Chin explained. There was a pregnant pause that Steve's steadily increasing heart rate didn't have time for.

"So? And? What Chin? What aren't you telling me?" he barked.

"Its Hawaiian name translates loosely to what the European settlers eventually called it which is "The 1,2,3"," Chin explained. A heavy, heavy sigh followed before the man added, "It's called that because it usually kills within three hours of exposure, there's no known cure… Steve…"

For a moment Steve's mind went dumb with the implication of what Chin was telling him and exactly how long Danny had been missing. The math swirled in his head and it computed to nothing he could accept. He swallowed convulsively for a moment before giving Raleigh a look and then turning back to his phone.

"No," he said certainly.

"Steve…" his Hawaiian teammate tried again.

"NO Chin," Steve barked back. "You keep looking for any and all leads as to where Danny and Ben might have been taken. We're going to find them and we're going to bring them home and screw anyone or anything that gets in my way! Danny is NOT dead until I see a body! Clear!?"

"I hear you Steve," Chin said as if his boss's word was G*d given law. "I'll keep working. See you soon."

"Yeah," Steve said and hung up without saying goodbye. Later he would realize the need to apologize for snapping at Chin and also thank the man for not even batting an eyelash at his outburst.

Taking a breath to calm himself, the Navy SEAL looked up to his current driving partner and was a little surprised to find Raleigh grinning back at him.

"What are you smiling at?" he demanded.

"Sounds like you're finally talking my language McGarrett," the officer smiled. Then he sat back, his body posture much more relaxed than moments ago. "Let's go get your brother back and solve this case for Mikey."

* * *

**So... have fun with that. I did! *giggles to self while tenting fingers***

**I'd love to hear feedback as always! Thanks for anyone who's read to this point!**

**Cheers,**

**Oz**


	5. Evil Twin

**So, took me a loooooong time but finally here's the next chapter! To my defense, I was actually on Oahu and got to see the production crew film a scene from the season finale! BAH! SO COOOL! Scott Caan's shorter in person but still super sexy! Ha ha.**

**Now as I swoon I give you my next chapter and hope you enjoy. It's a bit of a filler chapter but like our favorite Five-0 show, it leads to great things!**

**Cheers,**

**Oz**

* * *

To say Steve was a bit surprised when the doors of H.Q. opened and Jesse Palaumalei'lei walked in escorted by a police officer, would be an understatement. More so the fact that the kid looked disturbingly calm with an odd glint of unreadable emotion in his eyes.

When he and Raleigh had returned to the office, Raleigh had hunkered down in Danny's office with his computer to see if the cyber world could come up with where exactly one would get a poison such as the "1,2,3" and see how true this "no cure" statement was. Chin had gone over the video's and with Kono's help sure enough they caught the tattooed hand once more in the beating of Officer Swartz. Once again, that tattooed individual had stayed back only delivery a single kick when he was forcibly encouraged to do so.

Now they just had to see if Jesse had a tattoo which at the moment, the kid was wearing his motorcycle gloves and suit, holding his helmet in his hands.

"He said you had asked him to come Commander," the HPD officer said as Steve exited his office to confront the two. He glanced into Danny's office where it appeared Raleigh was so engrossed in the two computers he had at his disposal he hadn't even noticed the newcomer.

"Thanks I'll take him from here," Steve nodded. Curiously, Jesse watched the officer leave out of the corner of his eye while still making sure he had a good view of Steve. Once the officer was no longer in sight, the young man turned his full attention back to the Navy SEAL.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked. There's was something, devoid in the young man's voice, almost a robotic tone that didn't seem to mesh with the emotional reactions of the tattooed kid on the video. Nor did it mesh with the voice they'd heard on the phone earlier talking to Auntie Leyla.

"Why don't we head into my office an-?"

"So this is him? You're Jesse?" Exactly what Steve had been hoping to avoid happened. Raleigh had appeared in Danny's doorway, arms folded across his chest and a fiery rage in his eyes before Steve could get the kid into the security of his office.

"Yeah," the kid replied. "Heard you we're looking for me," he repeated.

"You're damn right we are!" Raleigh snarled. "I want to know why you left an officer to die in the alley way instead of helping him."

"That death isn't on me," Jesse openly admitted with a shrug. Steve raised his eyebrows while Raleigh briefly looked too stunned to speak.

"Y, you're ADMITTING you were involved?" the cyber officer barked out incredulously. Jesse blinked then nodded without a hint of remorse. Steve's gut stirred, something definitely wasn't right here. However before he could get a handle on it Raleigh was moving. The officer grabbed Jesse by the front of his riding suit and shook him, HARD. "You little bastard that officer was my brother! He's dead because you didn't care enough to call help sooner! How about I beat you up a little and leave you to die!"

"Hey! Easy!" Steve barked lurching forward. By now Chin and Kono had appeared and when Steve pulled Raleigh away he shoved the fuming officer into Chin's sturdy grasp. Giving the Hawaiian cousin a knowing look Steve ordered; "Get him out of here!"

"Screw you McGarrett, I want to talk to this piece of garbage!"

"Not like this you're not," Steve stated. "Chin, take him for a walk, Kono you're with me." Chin didn't leave any room for argument as he hauled the officer away and out the door. Once the dust settled, Steve turned back to Jesse and was a little disturbed to find even more of a blank look on the kids face.

Suddenly Auntie Leyla's words came back to him about Jesse reacting "very badly" if "attacked". At first Steve had thought that meant physically but looking into Jesse's blank eyes and emotionless expression, the Navy SEAL now realized Leyla had meant psychological as well. The kid was literally retreating into himself because of Raleigh's explosion.

"Jesse, no one's here to hurt you but there are some very serious things going on right now that I think you can help me with," Steve tried. "Now, Auntie Leyla said you're a good kid, if you were forced to participate in something you didn't want to help me find the people who made you do it." Jesse simply stood there and blinked. Steve glanced at Kono who raised an eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders. Turning back to the kid, Steve waved toward his office. "Why don't you come in and sit down?" he offered.

Jesse moved without acknowledgement, into Steve' office as the two Five-0 officers followed. Again, Steve making note of the fact that Jesse made sure he always had the both of them in his line of sight. Once he was seated, Steve leaned on his desk and Kono took up a post close to the door.

"Would you mind taking off your gloves Jesse?" Steve asked. The young man raised an eyebrow but removed his gloves, presenting his hands. Steve's heart flip-flopped and Kono stood a bit straighter at the sight...

Jesse didn't have a tattoo on the back of his hand.

With a nod to his teammate, Kono produced the picture of the tattoo they were looking for and held it out to the kid. "Does that look familiar, Jesse?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," Jesse replied. He handed the photo back to Kono and then just sat there. With nothing more provided Steve worked his jaw and decided maybe he needed to try a little harder.

"Here's the deal Jesse," he said. "There's a group of people going around beating up people who don't look Native Hawaiian. I know you know this because you lead me to Officer Swartz'. I also know you know this because ever since Detective Williams was assaulted, you've been showing up around him and Five-0 on your blue bike. Do you understand what this means?"

"It means I'm in trouble because right now I'm the only tangible link Five-0 has to what's been going on," Jesse explained. Steve furrowed his brow and frowned, Kono did the same.

"If you understand all that Jesse, why don't you tell us what's going on so you're not the only one who gets in trouble for what's happening?" Kono asked as Steve tried to work through his own thoughts. Curiously, Kono's question finally seemed to break through the icy exterior as Jesse lowered his head into his hands and he took a deep breath.

"I can't, not yet," he replied.

"Can you tell us why?" Steve asked. Jesse looked up at him, his eyes suddenly and shockingly a light with emotion.

"You wouldn't understand," he replied. "You're just some dumb Hoale that has no idea how these islands work!"

"And what about me?" Kono asked being smart enough to know her native heritage could be used to their advantage.

"Not yet, you wouldn't understand yet but you will... everyone will," Jesse said ominously. Steve took a step toward the kid who instantly tensed up and snapped his eyes toward the lumbering Navy SEAL. For some reason, Steve felt the need to make himself smaller, less of a threat. He sat down in the chair beside Jesse and leaned forward.

"Maybe we wouldn't understand but Jesse, if you know who that tattoo belongs to you need to tell us because they've been a party to some bad stuff and they need to answer for that," he tried. "You came here of your own free will knowing we were looking for you and knowing we knew you're involved. My partner and best friend is missing right now possibly very sick and undoubtedly in need of medical attention. So, let's do this your way, if you can't answer my questions maybe I can answer yours; or, you can tell me why you're here." Jesse seemed to mull this over for a bit before sitting forward almost in a challenging way and locking eyes with Steve in a particularly intense stare.

"You're going to get your partner killed," he growled out in a surprisingly venomous tone. "You don't get it and the more you try to, the more his life is in danger." It took everything the military man had to reign in the need to wrap his hands around Jesse's throat and start squeezing until the right information came out. Every inch of Steve was telling him this kid could blow their case wide open and yet, everything Jesse did seemed to contradict itself the next moment. The Navy SEAL also knew with the kids obvious emotional issues, pushing him was going to make him shut down again.

Taking a very, very deep breath, Steve forced his jaw to unclench and matched Jesse's gaze pound for pound.

"Tell me what I need to do here Jesse," he said trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible. "Tell me what I need to do to stop the people responsible for hurting others, for murdering an officer and what I need to do to get my partner back to his daughter."

"Be patient," Jesse had the audacity to reply. "Arrest me now and it all comes apart. Give me a few days and everything will make sense and you'll get your answers." This time Steve did actually twitch and in the back of his mind he once again heard Danny's voice saying;

"_Easy tiger, you chuck him in a shark cage and all you'll get is chum_." Internally, Steve spat back to his "Danny" voice that his life was in danger and Steve was only trying to get him help. However yet again, ever the one with words "Danny's" voice replied;

"_Yes but babe, this is bigger than me and you know it. Catch the bad guys and you'll find me, until then I'll just break out the Long Boards. If I find out you pissed away this chance I promise you a rant that'll make yer ears bleed."_

Danny was right and Steve would worry about his sanity later. Instead he looked at Jesse and nodded.

"Okay," he said. Because as infuriating as this meeting had been, he heard something genuine in Jesse's tone and saw something in his body language. If nothing else, his years in the military combined with his partnership with a man who was nothing but tone and body language, Steve decided to trust his instincts. "I'm not used to waiting Jesse, how can I help you?" The young man looked a bit surprised for a second before running a hand through his hair and sighing. Jesse glanced briefly at the photo in Kono's hand and then back to Steve.

"6 pm Hale'ai St," Jesse said. Kono quickly jotted down the information.

"What's going to happen there?" Steve asked.

"You'll get the kid with the tattoo," Jesse replied. Then he stepped in and amazingly LEANED into Steve's personal space to give the man another piercing look. "Don't mention my name," he said firmly.

"If I do?" Steve came back not liking being threatened by someone he could break in half.

"**_Don't_**," Jesse said again. His eyes softened considerably and he backed away from Steve submissively looking at the floor. "Please, please don't." For a moment Steve wasn't sure what to do but in the end, he followed his gut. He pulled out his card and handed it to the kid.

"I want to hear from you in the next 24 hours or the next time I find you, and I WILL find you, no favours or help will be provided, y'understand?" Steve stated. Jesse took the card, tucked it into his pocket and nodded vehemently. "Fine, get out of here."

"Boss..." Kono said with deep concern. As Jesse turned to the door she half moved to stop him but Steve stepped forward.

"Let him go Kono," he replied. The Hawaiian stepped out-of-the-way with much trepidation on her face and watched the young man duck out of the office and practically jog for the office exit. Steve waited until the kid was several moments gone before turning to Kono who looked ready to complain and beat her to the punch. "Do you really think Chin wouldn't have stuck a tracking device on the kid's bike?" he asked. Kono's face went from concerned to frustrated and then she just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You know, you guys will eventually have to teach me your secret nods and looks so I can be in on these plans," she huffed.

"You'll figure it out," Steve smiled at her.

A few minutes later, when Chin and Raleigh reappeared Steve stood up and took what he knew was coming. The cyber officer came into his office, and with the skill of a pro-fighter, delivered a right hook that nearly, ALMOST, knocked the Navy SEAL off his feet.

"You had no right to tell me to walk away McGarrett!" the officer yelled. "I had every right to talk to that kid and now I come back and find him riding off like he's done nothing wrong? This is what you call police work?" While rubbing his jaw Steve ignored the man and looked at Chin who stood just over his shoulder.

"Did you get the tracking device on?" he asked.

"Moment we were in the parking-lot," Chin nodded. "Kono and I will bring it up and make sure it's working properly... You two going to be alright?" Finally Steve made eye contact with the still seething officer in front of him and raised an eyebrow.

"You want to throw a few more punches or can we get back to work?" he asked. Raleigh clenched and unclenched his fists as if seriously considering going for another round. Instead he backed off and shook his head, his anger seeming to simmer a bit. Finally it seemed like the truth of his situation was sinking in as the officer's face softened.

"How can someone just leave a man to die?" he asked quietly. "I mean... how can someone just leave an officer who's protected this island for the better part of his life, to just... DIE?" Picturing Danny's beat up form in his head and feeling a kinship he knew was surging through Raleigh, Steve gave the man's shoulder a squeeze.

"We'll get these guys," he repeated yet again. "But I need you level-headed, if you can't do that I may have to put you in the back seat. I know you're hurting okay? I get it, the brotherhood of law enforcement is hurting with you so let's do this right okay? Did you get anything online?" The man was struggling, it was obvious so Steve let him have a moment as Raleigh took a breath, took another then finally his shoulders dropped slightly and he shook his head.

"Nothing yet," he replied.

"That's okay, we will get these guys," Steve tried to reassure the grieving man. When Raleigh looked less than convinced, the Navy SEAL took a different route. "How about you help me get ready for a stake out? Jesse gave us a time and place and considering, I'm not stupid and wont go in there alone." Being of use, the cyber crimes officer nodded and then waved a hand in the air.

"Lead on McDuff," he replied with a heavy sigh. Steve smiled and pointed toward his office. Danny was out there, somewhere and no doubt waiting for rescue and the commander wasn't going to let anything deter him from providing such for the man. True he'd been told the detective had been injected with a lethal drug but until Steve saw a body, he wasn't giving up.

He knew Danny wouldn't give up either.

At 5:59 that evening parked just off Hale'ai St which was a short dead-end road in one of the quieter parts of Honolulu, Steve waited in the shadows. The ear bud that he wore allowed him to hear the quiet and idle chatter between Chin, Kono, Raleigh and six other H.P.D. officers who were providing the SEAL backup in various places but Steve remained deadly quiet. Being closest to the area they'd been told to head toward by Jesse, Steve had moved as close as the shadows would allow before hunkering down.

'What am I waiting for Jesse?' the Commander pondered to himself.

As if on cue, Steve checked his watch just as it changed over to six p.m. then looked up to find a hooded figure appear from out of no where. The figure walked slowly up to the corner of a building right at the curb of the street then leaned against it.

A moment later, another man, also disguised in a hood and sunglasses odd for the time of night, appeared. Steve watched silently as some quiet words were exchanged before the two men shook hands, clearly passing a piece of paper between them, then breaking up in different directions.

"I've got the giver," the Navy SEAL whispered into his radio. "Raleigh, Chin, grab the guy with the sunglasses."

"Got it," Chin replied.

"Kono, be my eyes," Steve added as well. He knew the stealthy woman was lying in wait like a grand overseer with her sniper rifle making sure everyone involved would be protected.

"Gotcha brah," Kono responded. With that final comment Steve started into a light jog and pulled his weapon from his hip. The hooded figure ambling slowly only caught on to him when he sharply barked out;

"Five-0! Put your hands in the air and get down on your knees!" The hooded figure seemed to almost petrify for a moment before the hands slowly came up and he did as instructed.

As soon as the hands came up and the perp's sleeve slid down a bit, at last the tattoo Five-0 had been looking for appeared causing Steve's heart to skip a beat. They'd finally found their man.

What the Navy SEAL didn't expect was what came next.

"Show me your face!" the Commander yelled as he approached weapon at the ready. The kneeling figure quickly pulled back his hood and looked up at Steve with some defiance but more than a lot of worry mixed in his eyes.

"I didn't do nothing wrong!" the young man squealed in fear. "You ain't got nothin' on me hoale!"

The words almost fell on deaf ears however as Steve looked into very familiar face… an _identical_ face in fact and the only name he could think to say was;

"Jesse!?"

"Who?" the figure asked shaking slightly. Sure enough, the kneeling young man before Steve could have easily been Jesse Palaumalei'lei's identical twin. Everything was exactly the same, right down to the innocent but worried look in the kid's eyes. Except this kid had a tattoo on his hand; one, that after a moments of shocked revelation, Steve realized Jesse couldn't possibly have gotten in the short time he'd left Five-0's office.

Shaking himself from the shock, Steve grabbed the man's wrists and started to cuff him.

"You're under arrest," he spat. "You're tattoo gave you away buddy, so I suggest you talk starting with your name."

"Ow, Ow! You're hurtin' me brah!" Jesse's twin squealed. "My ma's goina rip you a new one when she finds out you been messin' with me!"

"Your mom?" Steve asked curiously thinking about Jesse's foster care home.

"Yeah," the kid said defiantly. _Just like Jesse,_ Steve thought. "She's a lawyer, BIG TIME lawyer, you ain't got nothin' on me!" Though his words were fierce, there was definitely an underlying fear to the kids words. He knew he was in trouble, he knew he'd been involved in bad things and he knew he was finally caught but he still kept up his bravado no doubt expecting a lawyer, his supposed "mother" to free him.

"Where's your brother kid! Did he put you up to this? You guys think this is funny!?" the Navy SEAL demanded. Oddly the young man gave him a crazed look.

"I ain't got a brother, stupid," he huffed. "Only child, see? Now why don't you go back to your donuts _pig_?" Giving the kid a stern but gentle smack upside the head, Steve, confused beyond belief and curious, shook his new prisoner to get his next question across loud and clear.

"What is your name?!" he asked. H.P.D. was swarming at this point and he led the kid toward the closest squad car.

"Milo Ozaki," the kid replied finding some of his confidence. "Remember that Five-0, because my mom's going to take yo—Ah! Hey watch it!" Not letting the kid finish because of his own confused thoughts, Steve handed off the kid to the squad cars H.P.D. officer who shoved his prize in the back of the car, slamming the door shut and giving the Commander a nod of assurance.

Chin came jogging up a second later with an incredulous look on his normally calm unreadable face, no doubt he'd seen the identical appearance to the young man they'd witnessed at the office hours ago.

"That kid looked just like-"

"Yeah he did," Steve interrupted.

"But Jesse didn't say he had a-"

"No he didn't."

"The tracking chip says Jesse's still at the docks, H.P.D. has had eyes on him since four this afternoon."

"Chin," Steve said finally making sense of what they were potentially dealing with. The seasoned detective looked him in the eye and Steve knew Chin finally came to the same conclusion he did seconds ago.

"Milo doesn't know he has a twin," the Hawaiian detective breathed out in shock. Steve sucked in a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah," he replied. Chin ran his hand down his face and sighed.

"So a case that's already pretty damn complicated just got that much more so?" he asked. For a second the leader of the governor's task force closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Looks like," he sighed opening them again. He looked his friend and colleague in the eye with a stern look and oddly found himself thinking about his partner's opinion on what they were currently dealing with. "Danny would love this old school murder mystery evil twin stuff." Chin thankfully chuckled and gave his boss's shoulder a good hard reassuring squeeze.

"I'll let him know you thought so when we get him back," the Hawaiian detective smiled. His facial expression faded a bit and was a little less confident when he added; "In case... Just, well... Grace would love to hear the story from you too."

Seconds away from opening his mouth and saying something he'd probably regret in the future, Steve's upcoming tirade and Chin's concern were cut off when the Navy SEAL's phone rang.

"McGarrett," Steve barked out not bothering to check the number.

"Co…nder?!" said a shaky static filled voice. Frowning, Steve looked at his phone and decided to try again hoping a clearer signal would come through.

"This is Commander McGarrett, who is this? Hello?"

"S… Ben Mo… le!" the frantic voice exclaimed. "Mc…ret D'ny's… bad… all… could… e's gone… I tried bu… no good… so s... ry... elp… kay?... ease!?" Just as suddenly as the phone call had happened the connection cut leaving Steve with a heart-gripping fear he'd just been told his partner was gone.

His best friend, his confidant... Danny Williams was gone.

* * *

**BWA ha ha! *cough* Okay so not so much of an epic chapter but a necessary one. I needed this part to lead into what I'm about to do next. *Grins wickedly***

**Hope you're all still with me and will read and review so I can make the end of the story that much more exciting!**

**Love you all,**

**Oz**


End file.
